Kingdom Hearts III
by Hewylewis
Summary: Sora has been mysteriously kidnapped by a mysterious new enemy, and gives up the Key Blade. Now a new Key Bearer must rise up to stop both the new enemy, and the Heartless to rescue him. Chapter 20 added. Please Read and Review.
1. Prologue

**Author's Note: This Story is co-written by DualBlader. Also, charactors belong to either Disney or Square Enix, ecxept Logan. Enjoy.**

"_Is reality a dream, or is dreaming a reality?_

_The universe is full_ _of answers, I only want one._

_My question, why me?"_

Deep inside of a large, black painted building, there was a mouse like figure, about three feet tall, his face hidden by a black hood, his tail exposed, as he looked out the window into a scarcely populated area, it was lit by street lights.

"We need a new bearer...", said a voice from behind the short mouse, this man was hidden in darkness, by the shadows. He put one foot out of the shadows, towards the short figure, it turned around immediately.

''I know," said the mouse figure. "But the question is.."

"Who will it be?" the man in the shadows replied quickly, making a mental note to find this out as fast as possible. "The heartless will be drawn to him...So that will make him easier to follow."

"Don't forget..It could be a girl," The mouse like figure turned around towards the window once more, it seemed he was waiting for something important, or watching for something. He sighed, noting several human sized black figures arriving outside the building, however, they quickly scurried away into an alley.This would repeat several times, before this was addressed.

_'Where are they going?'_ they asked themselves, as the mouse watched, telling the other voice. A rustling noise was heard, as he stepped from the shadows. All that could be seen of him, was the ever so slight glow of his eyes, as he spoke once more. "Are there alot?" was his question...The mouse simply nodded, as different figures appeared, and once again went into the same alley.

"More, and more at a time..." the mouse said, once the figures took a pause. The man from the shadows nodded, and stuck his hands out, as he did so an array of sparkles appeared forming a blade shape,with a key ring type handle. The mouse put his hand towards the man, as the blade formed, telling him to wait. A frown took the mouse's face, as a portal of blackness appeared in the middle of the road, letting out knight-like monsters.

"Let's go.."

--------------------

It was six forty-five in the morning as Logan slowly woke up. He scratched his light brown hair and yawned as he flipped the comforter off of him.

His Italian greyhound, Anastasia yawned as she woke up, then crawled over to lick her owner's face.

"Ok, ok, that's enough," said Logan as he laughed to Anna's tongue licking him. He lifted her up and kissed her forehead. He then noticed the time. He knew he had to get ready for school. So he got up, stretched and started to pick out his clothes. He chose the usual, a black t-shirt with an orange and white ring wrapping around the middle, his jade-green over shirt, a pair of tan pants with large pockets on each calf, white tube socks and black velcro tennis shoes. He then snuck out of the room. He was seventeen years old and a senior in high school, but he still lived with his mom, so he didn't want to wake her up when she was sleeping. In the bathroom, he brushed his teeth and combed his hair.

His puppy, Anna whinned, because she didn't want Logan to leave.

Logan picked her up, hugged her, then gave her a kiss. "I'll be back after school, I promise. Then I'm all yours." he then put her down and headed for his car outside. He owned a 1989 Saab 900 Convertible, it was the cheapest car he could afford. He soon entered it, turned the key, and was on his way to school.

"_**SARASOTA, FLORIDA"**_

"_**DAY 1"**_


	2. Day 1

Logan arrived at Sarasota High School at seven fifty-one. He parked his car and got out. Just then, something black whizzed by. Logan turned to see it, but it was gone. He shook it off his mind thinking it was nothing. Then he popped the handel out of his book bag on wheels and headed for class.

--------------------

It was fifth period lunch and Logan was starving. He ordered three slices of cheese pizza and a diet coke from the lunch lady, then sat down at a nearby table with his friends James, and Josh. Also there was his girlfriend, Crystal. "Hey Logan," said Crystal, who gave him a kiss on the cheek. "Ready for graduation?"

"You bet," Logan answered. "I can't wait to be up there next week. Standing in my cap and gown, giving my valadectorian speech. It's going to be great!"

"I don't think so," interrupted James who was frowning. "Do you know what graduating means?"

Logan was confused. "Umm… moving from high school to college?"

James sighed. "Not only that, it means we'll never see each other again!"

Crystal gasped. "James, don't say that. Of course we will."

"Yeah," said Josh as he bit into his slice of pepperoni pizza. "Just because we'll be in college, doesn't mean we won't be friends anymore."

James still looked depressed, but smiled. "I hope your right."

"Anyway," said Logan. "I'm going to see Spider-Man 3 tonight. I'm taking Crystal with me, who else wants to come?"

"Count me in!" yelled Josh.

"Ok," said James. "I am, too."

Crystal laughed. "Then it's settled," she said. "All four of us will see the movie tonight. But who's paying for the tickets?"

"I am of course," smiled Logan.

"What about popcorn?" asked James.

"Also got that covered."

"Drinks?" asked Josh.

"…. Don't got that covered." Logan blushed.

Crystal giggled. "I got that covered," she said.

Logan smiled. "Great, so it's a date."

--------------------

It was the end of P.E and school. Logan, James, Josh, and the rest of the boys retreated to get their normal clothes, instead of the now sweaty Gym ones.The girls had gone to do the same, however heading to the Girl's lockers. Logan quickly changed,and followed his friends out. As he was nearing the doors, the Gym teacher tossed him the keys to the new lock for the doors. "Hey Logan, good job today...Now lock up for me, will you?" he said this walking out, as all teachers do.

Logan walked over to the doors, pulling them shut slowly once he reached them. Sighing, and ready to get back to his friends, to talk about the movie, he inserted the key inside the lock, and the one next to it. Just as he fully inserted the key, he froze. Something was there. He heard little noises, sort of like gibberish, and with a high tone. As he turned around, to see what it was, he spotted tiny, black, creatures jittering around, and starting to notice him. 

As one dove at him, Logan quickly moved to the side, as the creature's claws made a mark on the wall. Knowing he stood no chance without some sort of weapon, he instantly made a break for the Equipment room, considering it had Bats, Hockey sticks, and balls. As he ran to the room, several appeared beside him, clawing at him, and springing forth. By the time he was in the door way, about ten were right on him, because of this, he quickly slammed the door shut, that would hold them off long enough. 

"Now I need something...Anyth- Well. How convenient," he said to himself, grabbing a baseball bat on the shelf of Baseballs. He looked to the door, as he heard a noise, it was the sound of a claw going through a door._'Now or never..,'_ Logan slammed into the door with his shoulders, gripping the baseball bat as he did so. He managed to knock several back, but was instantly rushed by more. He swung the bat to the left,almost hitting one, as it dodged down to the ground, and came up with it's claws, hitting Logan backwards. 

The fight continued on as such, as whenever Logan tried to attack, he missed with the exception of one attack, where he had connected to one of their claws. He was breathing heavily, as they continued attacking him, now attempting to find some time to recover, he turned in a rotation shot, and broke through the group, and a few feet away while they sunk to the ground, and came back up. 

Catching his breath, Logan closed his eyes, for several seconds, his mind racing. _'There had to be a way out of this...But what?'_ he asked himself, as he felt his bat slip away, only to be replaced by a Metallic key like object, but much bigger. It's handle was Black, and connected to a Yellow frame, which would then make a pentagon shape, and go into a Silver key. He lifted this weapon, a key chain jingling as he did so.When he did this, the creatures moved backwards, and away from him. Apparently now,they were afraid. 

"Payback..", he whispered to himself, quickly running at his attackers. Due to the fact that we was just in Gym, and fighting for his life, he was still pretty active, as he slashed sideways with his Key, this acted as a blade, slicing several at a time into nothingness. But they continued coming, getting less afraid of the weapon, even though it had the same effect. Eventually, Logan had eliminated all but two. As he rushed for the final blow, which would defeat them both at once, his Key Blade began turning back into the bat,first by handle, once he had hit the first one, and then by taking away the base, as he hit the second one. 

Logan sighed, watching the last of them fade away. He also noticed he no longer had his Key, just a bat. He shook his head for a few seconds, as he rushed out of the Gym, keeping his bat. He eventually found his friends Josh, James and Crystal waiting at the parking lot. "Guys!" he shouted as he ran toward them. "You're not going to believe this!" 

"Logan, what's wrong?" asked James. "You look like you've seen a ghost!" 

Logan nodded. "Yeah, I did. Except there were like twenty of them, and they were all black with beedy yellow eyes and sharp claws. They were all over the east gym. I killed them all though, so they won't be coming back." 

Logan's friends just stared at him. They thought he was joking. "Very funny, Logan," said Crystal. "That sounds like you've been playing too many video games." 

"Yeah man," said Josh. "Enough is enough." 

Suddenly, the black creatures started to apear behind Logan's friends. Logan's eyes widened. "Look, look," he shouted, pointing at the creatures. "There they are, behind you!" 

His friends turned around to look at the creatures. But James turned back and said, "Dude, there's nothing behind us." 

Logan was confused. Was he the only one to see the creatures? Quickly he rubbed his eyes, but when he opened them again, the creatures had vanished. He sighed. "Ugh... Maybe I need some glasses." He then slowly started to smile. "Sorry about that. Are we still on for the movie tonight." 

"Course we are!" shouted Josh. "Let's go!" 

"Everybody into the car," said Logan, dropping the bat and heading for the car. Logan's head was full of questions though. _'What were those things? Are they real? Or do I just need glasses?'_ He quickly shook the thoughts out and began to drive to the movie theater. 


	3. DAY 2

Inside of an abandoned home, the two figures spoke, of course, this wasn't a house for them to live in, it was more of a meeting place.To get back on track, the two figures were looking out the window, out at the spooky neighborhood as they spoke. "I hear this one's older...," said the Man like figure, watching a cat chase a small mouse down the street.The smaller figure nodded, watching the same event, before the man like figure went on. "He didn't have to give it up, he could have kept it...".

"No, he couldn't have.They would have taken it from him...," The smaller figure said in reply to the previous statement.

The man simply sighed, and looked down the street. "So, who's going to tell him of his duties?"

The smaller figure nodded, and pointed his finger towards the door.

"Fine..." said the man, as he moved into the doorway, heading towards a certain school.

----------------------

Logan woke up from his sleep. He had stayed up due to the movie he saw with his friends that night. He kept thinking about the incident back at the east gym. He looked at his hand in wonderment. "That key," he said to himself. "Was it meant for me, or was it a dream? Was I awake? Did I actually go see a movie, or was _that_ a dream, too?" The many questions gave him a headache. As always, he just ignored them, got up, got dressed and headed for school.

_**"DAY 2"**_

----------------------

It was fourth period, before lunch. Logan was doing work in his english class. He was writing about Imperial Russia, before it was communized. He was fascinated about the Romanov family and what it had been like to live back in 1916. In fact, his puppy's name was named after the Grand Duchess Anastasia, the youngest out of the Czar's family.

Seated next to him was his girlfriend Crystal. She was impressed by Logan's knowledge about The Royal Russian family. She turned to him and smiled.

Logan smiled back, then went back to writing. After he was done, he turned his paper in to the teacher. And just in time, the bell rang for lunch. Logan rose up out of his chair and began to run for the door. But then, he noticed something. His classmates hadn't gotten up. In fact, they looked like they were frozen in place. Logan was confused. He went towards his girlfriend. "Crystal?" he asked. "Are you okay?" he nudged her, but his hand went straight through her!

Suddenly, the small black creatures that he had seen the day before rose up from the ground.

"This can't be happening," Logan groaned. "Didn't I kill you already?"

The creatures didn't answer, just began to walk towards him.

"This isn't real, this isn't real." Just then, Logan's hand began to tingle. In a flash of light, the Key Blade reappeared in his hand. "Here we go again." He began to run for the door into the hallway, there he could kill them in a bigger space rather than in a small classroom. One of the creatures pounced, but Logan slashed the blade right through it, destroying it instantly. For five minutes, the fight went on until the last creature was left standing. He ran towards it, but it dissapeared from sight. Logan sighed and breathed heavily. He was exhausted from all the fighting. "What next?" he thought out loud. After his thought to himself, Logan turned around, to go back to his classroom, only to see a slightly taller figure block his way. "Uh...Who are you?"

The figure shook his head,before replying, "That's not important...What's important, is you know what that is. And how to use it..."

Logan looked to his key blade, and held it up. "You mean this?" he asked the man, in which he got a quick nod in reply.

"That is a Key Blade, and those monsters you just fought... Are Heartless.You use the Key Blade, to defeat them, as it is one of the things that they fear. Well, know that can beat them. Most Heartless, attack on pure instinct, and are usually wild." The man pointed to him with his finger. "And you... Are destined to fight them, and keep hearts away from the darkness."

Logan looked at the key for several seconds, well they did seem wild, and kind of stupid when they attacked. "What if I don't want to?" he asked.

"You have to anyway," said the man, as Logan continued examining the key, the man opened his mouth to speak, freezing before he could. Out of nowhere, the floor fell through, as the man just stood there, Logan fell through, landing hard on a glass like substance.

----------------------

"Ugh...," said Logan, as he slowly got up. He looked at the floor for several seconds. On one part, there was a boy, with blonde/brown like hair, and on the other side, there was a picture of a man in a hood holding two key like weapons, surrounding the two pictures, there were faces of twelve other people. Logan noted there was only one woman. He lifted his gaze, to face forward. There were three pedestals, one holding a sword, one holding a staff, and one holding a shield. As he took a step forward, words flooded his mind... _'How important is strength...What about defensiveness? Or magic?'_, this caused him to grab his head, as he walked towards the sword, guessing it was strength, he grabbed it. _'Now...What is least important to you... '_

Logan grabbed the Staff. After he did this, a door appeared in front of him. He hesitantly walked towards it, as the shield, and sword disappeared.It opened before he reached it, revealing a LARGE amount of light.

"Logan...Logan...Logan!"

He felt a hand shake him. "Hmphuhm..", He said, lifting his head a little bit, he was back in his classroom, while it was empty except for he, and the teacher.

"It's time for lunch!"


	4. DAY 3 Part 1

Logan ran from his classroom and out towards the picnic tables near the east gym, where his friends sat eating lunch. "Hey, guys!" he yelled as he ran towards them. "It happened again!!"

James swallowed some soda before turning to logan and saying, "What happened again?"

"Those black things appeared again, in the classroom."

"Then how come we didn't see them?"

"Oh, because you were frozen."

"What?" asked Josh.

"Anyway," continued Logan. "Then this guy in a black cloak appeared and told me that they were called Heartless and that…"

"Stop it!" shouted Crystal. "We've had enough of your weird stories! Either you were dreaming or you're going crazy. So either stop or leave us alone!"

Logan stood there for a while, then collapsed to his knees and held his head. "I'm sorry," he said. "I just don't know what's going on anymore. It's like reality is turning into… a dream. I think I AM going crazy!"

Crystal sighed and patted Logan on the back. "Hey, I'm sorry for shouting, ok? If you are having problems, we'll help you out." She then turned to James and Josh. "Right guys?"

James smiled and said. "Sure, that's what buds are for."

"I agree," said Josh triumphantly. "We'll help you out any way we can."

Logan smiled. "Thanks guys. You're the best friends a guy could ask for." He high fived James and Josh, then gave Crystal a kiss on the lips. Then he began to eat his lunch.

----------------------

The two figures were back once again, this time inside of a school at night. They were there because of an earlier event.They were walking around, checking for any sort of non human/animal creature was there. "How many were there?" the oh so small one asked.

"Not that many...He managed to take care of them fast enough...Y'know?" the larger figure answered.

''So, I heard that he was attacked before?"

"In the gym."

"Ah.", This had been the larger figure,asking the small one, before he moved silently through the halls,separating the two._'Well, at least he fought them off. He must think he's going crazy...'_ was what had been going through his mind at the moment. Hearing a noise around the corner, he quickly rounded it,a blade forming in his hands. _'Just a cat...'_

---------------------------

Logan was currently in a darkly painted room, on the left wall, there was a boy, who seemed younger than him, struggling against shackles."Huh...?", Logan said quietly, as the boy protested, shouting things about the light needing him, and balance. It appeared as if he couldn't see Logan, no matter what he did.He couldn't hear him either...

Suddenly, several men, and women walked into the room, Their faces hidden by blackness, but not from hoods, just their heads were pitch black.One of the men spoke, walking closer to the boy with brown hair.

"Sora, Sora, Sora, it's a shame you wouldn't just give us your little possession."

"You don't need it! The light does! Let me go!" the boy shouted out in response.

"Now Sora, you know I can't do that, unless you give us that blade."

This gave the boy an expression that said, 'If you touch me, you die.' look. But it did seem he was formulating something in his head."Fine...I'll give it to you..", the boy said. Logan could tell he wouldn't, if he knew what the boy was talking about.

"Glad to see you've come to your senses...," said one of the men, unshackling one of the boy called Sora's arms.

"Thanks! STOP!" he yelled out, as a small pause button appeared above his head, he was now holding the Key Blade. It seemed as if the other people had tried to move, but were frozen in place, on of them was mere inches away already.

"They're fast," Logan said, almost amazed at where he had came from.

Sora sighed once, Lifting the blade to his face, he whispered several words. "Light... All balance has been brought that I can achieve... It has come, the time where I have lost... NOW LIGHT, MAKE MY ABILITIES – Crap!" He dropped the Key as it fell to the floor, the spell wore off immediately. The men stared at Sora, one of them cracking his knuckles, before separating his hands, with two balls of Earth appearing in his hands, as he grabbed the key blade from the floor."Well...That was kind of funny..."

Logan looked at the blade, it looked like his own, as Sora shouted out one more word. "FROST!" at first, Logan didn't get it, before the key blade disappeared. Apparently, it was frosting his abilities to hold the key blade.

Logan flashed to another scene, with several animals sitting around a rounded table."Sora'll be okay...", said a duck, patting a dog's back.

The dog nodded slowly, as the other animals looked at him.

"He has the Key-", quickly, the keyblade appeared in the middle of the table, before disappearing. "Oh no.."

Logan suddenly awoke. He noticed that he was back in his room, with his puppy still asleep in his lap. He was now convinced that everything that had happened to him was a dream. As always, he got up and got ready for school.

_**"DAY 3"**_

----------------------

It was early in the morning when Logan arrived at the high school. He got out of his car and began to walk to class. But suddenly, a giant shadow enveloped him. Logan tried screaming for help, but to no avail.

----------------------

Logan was once more on the Platform, holding the Key Blade in his hands tightly. "Not again!" he said. He was in front of the door, reaching towards it with his free hand, and pushing forward on the knob. As before, a large light filled his eyes,which he reacted to with a hand in front of him.

As the light cleared a bit, Logan lowered his hands. He was on the same platform,but with connected staircases, leading to a higher one,and so on for about three levels."It's nice in here...", he noted, as he began to move forward. Once he reached the steps, several pools of Darkness rose in front of him."Again? Wait...This isn't real," he said, laughing a little bit, before a chilling voice filled his head. 'This is quite real..' as one of the creatures lunged at him.

Logan reacted quickly and began thwacking away at the now called Heartless. Running back and forth across the giant glass platform, Logan kept fighting the Heartless. _'If I wasn't in trouble, this would be kinda fun', _hethought. Soon all the Heartless were gone. He breathed heavily and said, "Glad that's over." Logan readied his Key Blade with one hand, as he moved forward up the steps, he fought only three other heartless on his way up. As he climbed the final flight of stairs, he noticed a small chest, with a Key Hole sign on it. "Well I do have a giant key," he said,approaching it, and tapping it with the edge of his key blade.

As he tapped it, more white light flooded out for several seconds, before a small vial rose up from it. It contained an odd colored liquid. It looked okay, so he slipped it into his pocket, before moving up the stairs once more. On the last step, the floor fell through again, this time causing Logan to fall off Balance, and down into the darkness once more. However, this time he was ready, for whatever was waiting.

------

After several seconds of falling, he landed on a platform, which caused him to land on all fours, as he couldn't have landed on two feet, keeping a tight grip on his blade, he looked up, to see a Dark Black Giant, it was holding a dark blue hammer, with a Blue like armor all over it's body, on it's head was a large antennae. Logan blinked several times, before the monster lifted it's hammer.

"Oh s-" Logan dove to the side, as fire flew from it's hammer, as it brought it back down to the platform. Once it connected, it filled the entire floor with fire, and shook it. Logan gulped as he sped down towards the fire. Luckily, it dissipated just short of his landing, even though it was still very hot. This let Logan rise in record time. "Ow!" he would say, shaking his burning hands, almost losing the key blade.

Looking again at the monster, Logan rushed, as a mental command caused him to jump up, as a claw extended at him from below. _'T...That wasn't me?!',_ he thought to himself,as he looked at his weapon, before striking at the monsters leg. He hit it several times in a row, before it rose it's leg up, hitting Logan like a Hacky sack up to it's face. Logan swung forward, attempting a mid air flip, but falling short as a cold sensation filled him. He was being frozen! He noticed this when his leg went numb, this weighed him down.

As Logan went towards the cold, harsh platform floor, he swung out with his keyblade, landing an attack on the monster's chest, as it got stuck, and preformed a full slash down the middle. This seemed to cause it pain, after Logan landed, slipping on his frozen foot. The monster took a step back, as it fell off of the platform. This let Logan perform a quick, short lived victory sigh. Of course, short lived because the platform flipped over right that minute. "Woaaaaahhhh!"

He was falling again, but this time into a very, VERY, large fireball. Logan crossed his arms, and brought his legs closer together, as he fell through.The second he hit it, he wondered what was happening to the vial in his pocket, beside his fear for life.The burning heat quickly started taking it's toll, as he reached the hottest halfway point, he was in a lot of pain, needless to say.

Thinking quickly, he moved his Key Blade, to point to his legs, which cut through the fireball, bringing him one step closer to surviving. "Augh...", he made this noise, as he opened his eyes to see where the monster was. Right in front of him! He moved to the side in the air, putting one hand inside his pocket, fumbling around for the vial. It was either test it now, or test it dead. He undid the cork, letting it flow towards him...

He thanked god, as it eased his pain,as...As.. "Leaves?" he said to himself, before looking forward once more,the monster was coming at him again. Logan gave a grim look of determination, as he gripped his blade, before whipping it out at the creature's face. _'Direct hit!'_ he thought, as it sailed into the monster's dark yellow eyes. It immediately took it's toll, as it stopped, while the platform rose up towards them rapidly.

Logan smiled a bit, as the monster landed on it's back, having more mass then him, it hit first, as Logan landed on top of it. Quickly, Logan began hacking, and slashing at the monster's defenseless self, after several seconds, he literally froze in place, as he was about to deliver the final blow. The monster started to raise it's hammer, as Logan shifted his eyes to see, it brought it down hard!

The force of this attack almost crushed him, letting out a small grunt, and many heavy breaths, he slowly rose. With his hands on his knees, he looked back at the monster,and smiled. "Y' know...I don't like you...", and with that, he plunged his keyblade down, with all his remaining power.

The second the blade hit it's chest, it sunk through immediately, creating a hole of darkness, as it entered, the heartless monster itself, writhed in pain, as it slowly disintegrated from it's existence as a heartless. "Thank you god!", Logan said, smiling. He just killed his first giant monster.

Logan awoke outside the school on the grass. "Aww, it was another dream," he pouted as he got to his feet. "At least this one was cool though." He then grabbed his backpack on wheels and headed for class.


	5. DAY 3 Part 2

It was fifth period lunch. Logan was eating with his friends and girlfriend. He was thinking about the dreams he had. The boy chained up to a wall, being taunted by mysterious figures. He also thought about the one where he fought the giant monster, that seemed real enough to him. But it all made him depressed. Hallucinating about the Heartless and that strange man in the black cloak. It all gave him a headache.

Just then, Logan lazily noticed four Heartless emerge from the ground a few feet behind his friends. "Oh," he said lazily. "I'm hallucinating about those black things again. Don't mind me."

James turned to see the Heartless. He quickly turned his head back at Logan with a surprised look on his face. "Dude, I see them too!" he said.

Logan's eyes widened. Did he just hear his friend say he actually saw the black creatures. "Really?" he asked.

James nodded.

Josh turned around along with Crystal. "I can see them!" shouted Josh.

"So can I," said Crystal. "They look really creepy.

"Wahoo!" shouted Logan. "I'm not going crazy! I mean, Heartless, run!" With that, Logan got up and ran.

His friends soon followed him. Suddenly, forty more Heartless began popping out from the ground. The other students noticed them, and started running away from their tables. "They're everywhere!" shouted Josh.

"And they're attacking the school!" shouted James.

"Crystal looked scared. "What do we do?"

Just then, Logan got an idea. "Head for the west gym," he said. "We'll lock ourselves in!"

"But that's all the way across campus. What if we don't make it?"

"We have to try, now come on!"

-------------------

Logan and the others soon reached the west gym, which was much larger than the east gym, where he first encountered the Heartless. But just as they were about to enter, forty-five heartless emerged. "I really wish I had that Key Blade now." Logan said to himself. And just like that, the Key Blade once again appeared in his hands.

"What's that thing?" asked Crystal, standing by the door.

Logan turned to her and the others. "No time to explain, just get inside! I'll cover you!"

Crystal nodded and she along with Josh and James ran inside and closed the door.

Logan valiantly battled the Heartless for five minutes. Then after there were only like five left, he opened the gym, ran inside, and locked the door. He soon sat down in exhaustion. "Phew. Finally."

Crystal sat beside him and asked, "What were those?"

Logan looked to her. "I don't know. But that guy in the black cloak called them Heartless."

"You mean that guy there?" asked James, pointing at a black figure standing in the far corner.

Logan narrowed his eyes. "You." he said under his breath. '_This guy has something to do with this,' _he thought as he approached the figure. "WHAT'S GOING ON!" he shouted as he threw the Key Blade at the figure's feet, only to have it dissapear and have it reappear back in his hand. "You know what's going on here, and I'm not letting you leave until you've answered all of my questions. First off, who are you?"

The figure stood silent for a minute. Then, he removed his hood, revealing a but about a year younger than him with long, whire hair and blue eyes. "My name… is Riku," answered the boy.

"Alright then... What's going on here!?" he asked Riku.

"Well...You see, there are these things called Heartless, and people with the Key blade have to defeat them.The reason YOU have to, is because our last one... Gave up his right to, because some people captured him.They came here, because they seek the Key blade wielder's heart, because it's supposed to be 'pure'. Because this place has a lot of people, they came here. Well, that was the second reason." Riku replied, attempting to keep it short.

"Well then...Question three! Why can everyone else see them now?!"Logan asked, his friends were wondering too.At first they thought he was going psycho, but that cleared quickly.

Riku sighed quietly, before answering. "Well, at first they just wanted YOU, so they attacked your subconscious...Bu-'',

Logan cut him off. "Then why did I get hurt in the gym!?" Riku put a hand on his forehead.

"They really attacked you then. But as I was saying! They attacked publicly this time, because of all of the hearts in this area. So, they came here to take them all, and partly to kill you." Riku explained this to him.

Logan nodded through half of it. "And they want to kill me because I'm someone who's basically pure?" Logan said as Riku nodded. "Because the last guy... Got captur - Wait... Was he that kid with brown hair?" He asked, remembering his dream.

"Yeah... How'd you know?"

Logan shrugged. "I guess I'm just cool like that. Okay so I had a dream about it"

Riku shook his head, looking at Logan. "No time to kid around here...," he said as darkness rose up behind him, forming a portal like opening, Riku motioned for Logan to go inside."This'll get us out of here, so you can try taking out the Heartless."'.

The second Riku finished Crystal stepped forward,"I'm coming too!", she said bravely, but Logan shook his head.

"No... I need you to stay here, and stay safe. And I need you guys...," Logan pointed at Josh, and James. "To help do that. Make sure to keep the school safe while I'm gone. I'll be back in a bit," Logan said, stepping through the portal.

Riku followed after him.

Crystal attempted to follow them, but the portal closed too quickly.


	6. Destiney Islands

Logan slowly woke up. The sun was in his eyes. He heard the sound of ocean waves and seagulls chirping about. He sat up to see that he was on a white sandy beach, with green forests in the background. "Where am I?" he asked himself. "This can't be Siesta Key. And where did that guy go?" He looked around, but Riku was nowhere to be found. _'Ah, forget him,'_ he thought. _'This place is nice.' _Just then, he noticed four Heartless running about the area. Logan sighed and got to his feet. "Well, looks like I have work to do around here. He soon began to run after the Heartless to see where they were going.

_**"Destiny Islands"**_

-------------------

Somewhere else on that Island, a teenaged girl wearing Dark Pink clothes, with reddish hair, would be fending off Heartless, using loose strokes of a flowery key blade. She had the aid of a White Duck in blue, and a Dog with a rounded shield.

"Donald Thunder!" the duck shouted, as a quick bolt of electricity hit a makeshift knight like heartless, it swung back into a slash from the girl, which lead into a ram from the dog. This made it dissipate, as the trio moved on to another group, to stop them from attacking an old woman.

The girl hopped forward, bringing the keyblade down upon on of them, as she spread it out into a rotational attack, hitting the entire group. Then the Duck leapt into action with another spell,this time an Ice based one."Donald Blizzard!", He shouted, pointing his Staff towards the middle heartless.It dissipated, as the dog jumped to the side, whipping his shield out at the two, as the girl jumped into the air, as the remaining two dissipated as well.

"Nice job you guys!", she said loudly to them.The two others nodded, as they moved on to the next group.

The old woman gulped, she had no idea what just happened. "Youngins' and their drug tripping...," so she blamed it on Drugs.

"Yahoo!", the girl shouted, ripping into a fresh group of five. She quickly led a spray out combo, with the two animals cheering her on.

"Go Kairi!" they'd shout, the duck having a sort of Comical fuzzy voice.

The dog having a comical 'goofy' voice.

Kairi finished the last heartless with an uppercut like slash."Thanks Donald, Goofy!", the girl said in a cheery voice, as several appeared behind her now. One of the smaller one lunged upward in a slashing motion, tearing into her back, causing scratch marks. "Yow!" she'd shout, as she turned around.

"You're a feisty little guy,aren't ya?" she said to her self, as she attacked it, hooking it on to her Key Blade with a slash, and rotating him around, hitting the other members in his group, eventually defeating them, before dropping him of the end, and letting him hit the concrete. "Well...That all? I heard there were ALOT of these guys, at least... Sora, and Riku said so... Anyway... Whatever," she said shrugging. Donald, and Goofy quickly ran towards her to celebrate. Unbeknownst to them, several more appeared from the darkness,and were about to attack when...

"Fire!" shouted a voice as a fireball hit the Heartless, and destroyed them. It was Logan who came running in to the rescue.

Donald spun around, raising his staff. "Hey, what's the big idea!?!" He asked loudly, before Kairi put a hand on his shoulder, pointing to the fading pools of Darkness with her keyblade.

"Donald... He HELPED us," she said. "He didn't try to kill us."

Donald looked up at Kairi, as if saying _'but...but...'_

"Thanks.", Kairi said cheerfully.

"Don't mention it," said Logan. He then noticed her Key Blade. "Hey, you have one too? I thought this was the only one." Logan raised his Key Blade in the air.

Kairi nodded, before talking. "Well, Riku told me that at first there was one... But then as more worlds were saved, more keys were found, and eventually, Riku gave me this one!" Kairi held her keyblade towards him, showing him the details. "I never want to be left out of an adventure again..."

"Woah woah woah! Time out!" Logan raised an eyebrow. "Riku, that kid with the white hair and black cloak? He's the bum that brought me here! And what is this about OTHER worlds?"

"Yeah I know, it gets confusing... Aaanyway, the other worlds part. Well, I guess I could say it like this. Donald?" She motioned to her little duck mage friend.

He quickly looked at her,before doing a comical sigh, as he began explaining. "There are lots of worlds, they are sorta like alternate dimensions. But they are different versions of a planet... We go there in our gummi ships."

Logan looked at Donald. "A talking duck." He then burst into laughter. "First I'm almost killed by heartless, then that kid shows up, then I fight that giant monster, and now a talking duck. How more messed up can this day possibly get." He then collapsed to the ground and immediately stopped laughing. "God, my life is getting weird."

Donald jumped on Logan's stomach non forcefully. "Hey!" he shouted, before Goofy grabbed his shoulder.

"Donald, that isn't nice!" he said as he attempted to give a serious look on his face, while it only made him look comical.

Logan got up onto his feet and beathed deeply. "I'm sorry," he said. "If you've only knew what I've been through the past three days." He then shook his head, trying to adjust to his new surroundings. "I'm Logan."

Kairi shook his hand, after Donald, and Goofy had done so. "You think you had it bad? I was kidnapped!" she partly laughed at this, even though it wasn't funny. "I'm Kairi, that's Donald..." She motioned to the duck. "And that's Goofy!" she motioned to the dog, who was wearing a 'goofy' smile.

"Pleased to meet you." He then showed his Key Blade to the three up close. "What do you think of this keyblade?"

"That one l-"

Kairi was interrupted mid sentence by Donald, and Goofy. "That's Sora's!" they shouted out, half joyfully, and half nonjoyfully.

"How did he get it to safety!?" Donald asked, looking at it from different angles.

"I don't know," answered Logan. "One minute I'm locking up at the gym, then those heartless attack me. And the next thing I know, this is in my hand."

"Sora told me that it came to him when he tried helping us here when it all started..", Kairi said, before looking Logan up, and down. Nodding to Donald, as he raised his staff, a ship made of gummis appeared.

"We have to get you to Yen Sid," said Donald.

"Yen who?" Logan asked, confusingly.

"Yen SID!" Donald said Loudly, stepping in front of Kairi.

"Donald, and Goofy will take you, I'll stay here, and go on Heartless patrol," Kairi said, moving back from the Gummi Ship.

Donald hopped inside, Goofy went in second, extending his gloved hand.

"Hold on a minute, if I am going, let me do one thing first," said Logan. He then walked towards Kairi and held her hand. "Kairi, are you and Sora friends?"

Kairi nodded slowly.

"Kairi, I promise that no matter what, Even if I'm near death, I WILL bring Sora back. You have my word!"

This brought a slight tear to Kairi's eye, as she spoke again. "Thank you..." she said this as Donald, and Goofy motioned for Logan to come on, they were Sora's friends too, but they DID have a job to do, even though Donald looked kind of emotional.

Logan walked toward the Gummi ship, turned back to Kairi, and saluted. He then entered the Gummi ship as it took off and vanished from sight.

Donald quickly pressed the buttons on the control board, as the ship flew out into the world traveling paths. "This is how we go to the other worlds... Like Twilight Town!" Donald said, as they began to fly along the designated path.

-------------------

Deep inside of a dark, and shaded castle, a voice shrouded with darkness, spoke out to a cat like creature wearing armor. "Pete... Tell me you are lying," said the voice.

The one called Pete shook his head.

"So there is another Key Bearer, hm...? Well, we will find out more of this one, and try to lure him into Darkness, PETE! Send out your heartless to the tower once more!"

Pete immediately obeyed, rushing from the room, his armor not jingling. "Yes Maleficent!" he shouted, running down the halls of the castle, as a crystal like orb appeared in the middle of the room, in it, appeared Logan speaking with Donald, and Goofy.

"Ahh... So Pete was not lying.. Well, we must make sure this one does not escape..." after those words little chattering noises could be heard behind the voice in Darkness.


	7. Yen Sid's Tower

Logan was impressed at the interior of the Gummi Ship. "Nice," he said. "Kinda reminds me of Star Trek."

"What?" Donald and Goofy asked at the same time. Being from Disney Castle, they didn't know of Star trek.

Logan sighed. "You wouldn't have heard of it. It's TV franchise back where I come from." He then looked out the porthole. "So, how much longer till we get to this tower?"

"It's ahead," came two voices from inside of a Monitor, they were two chipmunks.

Logan was surprised at first, but this was the kind of thing he expected in this universe. "You two must be the engineers, am I correct?"

"Yeah! Chip and Dale, the best here!" one of them with a large reddish nose said loudly.

Logan laughed a bit and smiled. "Well engineers, full speed ahead!"

The two chipmunks saluted, as the Gummi Ship entered Twilight Town.

----------------

They soon landed at the base of a large tower that's top was shaped like a wizard's cap. "Wow!" Logan stepped out of the ship in wonderment. "So, who exactly is Yen Sid?"

"YOU DON'-" Donald was about to freak out, before Goofy stopped him.

"Gawrsh, Donald..." he said as he confined the duck to the corner for several seconds.

Even in the corner he spoke, "Yen Sid trained King Mickey!"

"King Mickey?"

"You do-" Donald silenced himself, reminding himself that Logan was new at this. "He rules Disney Castle."

"Listen guys, I'm new in this universe, okay? So I don't know anything about this place. Let's just go see this guy then get out of here. Agreed?"

"Okay..." Donald nodded reluctantly, as he walked out of the Gummi Ship, Goofy following him.

Just then, Logan noticed a figure near the entrance of the tower. "Hey," he said. "What's that?"

"Gawrsh...Last time it was Pete!" Goofy spoke, readying his knight's shield.

"Who?"

"Pete! He was exiled from the castle." Donald summoned his staff to his hand as he said this.

Logan took a closer look. "Quick question. Is Pete big, fat, and has two teeth sticking out?"

"Yeah. How did you know wise guy?" Donald spun around suspiciously. Even if he knew what was coming.

Logan just pointed towards the figure in front of the door. "Duh."

Goofy put his hand to his face, to stop a laugh for a second while Donald spun around again.

"Oh...I knew that! Let's go!" Donald said, light steam coming out of his nostrils.

Logan ran towards the figure with Key Blade in hand, Donald and Goofy behind him. Soon, Logan was in front of the figure. "Okay Fat Boy what do you want?"

Pete turned around on one foot, losing his balance a little bit. "Who're y- Not agen'!" he said putting his hand on his forehead.

"Who were you expecting, your mom?" Logan let out a slight chuckle.

"Yeh' may have gotten me last time... But Ole' Pete can take a punk like you!"

"Who're you calling punk, Lard Butt?"

"Oh that's it!" Pete put his arm out to the side before placing one behind his back. He would then bring it out, and roll it forward, letting three egg-like things come from his hand.

Logan raised an eyebrow and turned to Goofy. "Umm... what are those, Easter Eggs?"

"Goofy!" Donald shouted, as Goofy jumped in front of them, ducking so the Easter eggs hit his shield, exploding like a mini-bomb.

Logan gasped. "Grenades!"

"Heheh..." Laughed Pete, rolling out another.

Logan narrowed his eyebrows as the other egg hurled towards him. he held his Key Blade close. "Batter up!" Suddenly he swung it like a baseball bat and hit the egg far from sight. "Going, going, it's outta here! And the crowd goes wild!"

Pete stomped, "Grrr..." before laughing, and putting his arms out, this formed a scale like shield around him. He then rolled in front of Logan, Donald and Goofy. "Hit this punk!" He said, while Donald used Thunder on it, letting lightening hit it.

"That thing can't be beaten by one blast," said Logan. Then he looked at the Key Blade. "But how about two!" he turned to Donald. "Yo duck, let's try hitting him with two blasts. One thunder and one water!"

"Let's go!" Donald hopped back into the air, pointing his staff at Pete's shield, shouting. "Blizzard!"

"Thunder!" Logan shouted pointing the Key Blade, which fired out a thunderbolt.

Pete laughed at this, as the Thunder hit anyway. It crackled around the shield, until the Blizzard spell hit. It would then force Pete backwards, into the wall of Yen Sid's tower, de-activating his shield, and letting the lightening hit him. "Grah!"

"Gotchya!"

Pete slowly got to his feet, glaring at Donald, Logan, and Goofy. "I don't have time fer' this!" he shouted, running around Yen Sid's tower. He'd be back.

Logan smiled. "Come back anytime for a butt whoppin' fatso!"

Goofy and Donald chuckled, letting their weapons disappear.

Logan turned to face them. "Shall we go in?"

Donald nodded, walking towards the door.

Logan was in awe as he entered the tower. Inside was a giant spiraling staircase, which seemed to go on forever. He whistled in amazement. "What big stairs," he said. "Do they go to heaven or something?"

Donald narrowed his eyes, summoning his staff to his hand just in case as he started walking up them. "No! It leads to Yen Sid!"" He looked back at Logan.

Goofy looked at Donald, wondering if he just missed Sora, or was doing this on purpose.  
Logan waved his hands around. "Okay, okay! I was just joking, let's make sure no heartless didn't get in here." He soon summoned they Key Blade into his right hand, and started running up the stairs.  
Goofy nodded, grabbing his shield and following Logan, Donald was already half way up the first stair case by the time Goofy caught up, even if he was faster than Donald MOST of the time.

Logan ran, and ran, and ran. Then at the beginning of the final flight of stairs, he hunched over, breathing heavily. "Man, how can this Yen Sid walk up and down these stairs without getting wiped out. I need to take a breather."

Donald was ready to complain, even though he needed one too. "Well hurry up! Yen Sid is probably waiting!" he said, as Goofy waited behind Logan. Goofy had an Idea; he was thinking about going down the steps on his shield, it would be faster.

Logan soon got up and was refreshed. He walked up the final flight of stairs. "Weird," he said. "We've walked up all this way, and we haven't seen hide or hair of any heartless. Must be our lucky day." he soon reached towards the door and turned the knob.

"Yeah!" said Goofy, he was spirited. Maybe the heartless weren't there yet, or they would never come. But whatever would happen would happen, as a bolt of darkness flew through the door, leaving a hole in it.

Logan's eyes widened. "Uh guys, what's going on?"

"Whatever it is, we have to go in!" said Donald in his angry voice.

"Gawrsh," said Goofy. "I dunno Donald!"

"But what about Yen Sid?" asked Logan.

"He trained the King! He should have been beating them! Let's go!" Donald shouted, rushing through the door with his staff. Yen Sid was in fact throwing spell after spell at the heartless.

Logan breathed in. "Okay, here goes nothing!" He then rushed in through the door and saw a tall man in a blue robe, long gray beard, and wearing a pointed blue hat covered in stars, defending himself from knight-like heartless. "Whoa! Don't worry, we're here to help!" Logan activated his Key Blade and charged in full force.

Goofy whipped out his shield at the heartless more towards the corner, as to not hit Yen Sid, while Donald aided him with spell casting, taking out the knight-like heartless with whacks from his staff when they got close.

Logan thwacked away at the heartless. He also used spells like Blizzard, Water, Thunder and Fire. Soon, all the heartless were destroyed. Logan put away the Key Blade and turned to Yen Sid. "Are you alright, sir?"

Yen Sid nodded a bit, watching Donald's staff, and Goofy's shield disappear. "Yes," he said.

"You must be Yen Sid. I'm Logan, the new Key Bearer. Maybe you've heard of me?"

"Ah, yes. I have heard of you. I suggest you take a seat, if you have not yet learned the ENTIRE situation..."

Logan complied and sat down in a chair in front of Yen Sid's desk. Donald and Goofy did so as well. Logan scratched his head. "So Mr. Yen Sid, could you please tell us what's going on here?"

"As I explained before, to the previous bearer, there are heartless. You very well know this, but do you know how Heartless are created?" Yen Sid asked, looking at the trio.

Logan raised an eyebrow. "Uhh... no. Riku never told me."

Yen Sid opened a book on his desk, and continued speaking. "Heartless, are created when someone gives in to the darkness in their heart. This can happen to anyone, a strong-hearted person, or a weak hearted person, and it can happen at anytime. This book should tell you a little bit about the heartless, and what you can expect of them."

Logan was fascinated with this logic, but he was still on a mission. "Umm sir, not to be rude, but right now that doesn't matter to me. All I want to know is three things. One, who took Sora? Two, why do they want him? And three, why choose me as the new bearer?"

"Ahh... That will all be discovered in time... I can only tell you the answer to your first question. They wanted his powers with the Key Blade, and his magic skills."  
"Hmm, that seems apparent."

"As for the group that took Sora, I can only show what they look like, and what we call them. Not what they actually are called..." he said this as holographic images appeared over a circle of light. Two images were currently apparent, one of a man with a black head, and scribbled looking hair. He had a swirling ball of earth in his hand. "Most, call them the Naturalists, for the fact that they can each only use a certain element of nature. Such as fire, earth, water, ice, lighting, and so on..."

Logan was amazed. "Oh, you mean like the ancient Druids of Scotland, or the Sages of Celtic Ireland."

"I suppose... These beings have a weakness, which is the opposite of their element. For example, the Fire members weakness are spells like blizzard, or water based attacks."  
"Interesting. These guys sound really into the dark arts. But why would they show up now?"

"They are survivors of the Key Blade war... They have most likely come back for dark purposes, they obviously need your Key Blade for those purposes."

"Key Blade war?" Logan turned to Donald and Goofy. "You guys never mentioned that there was a war." He then turned back to Yen Sid. "Does this organization have any minions or something?"

"They have several, but they also are divided into elements, as are the members. You will most likely face that kind of element, as you approach each member."

Two more holograms appeared. They looked like huge, knights with strange armor. Logan saw them. "What are those?" he asked.

Yen Sid paused for a moment, most likely to catch his breath after his long speaking period. "Those... are Chasers".

"Do they work for The Naturalists? Are they the ones that took Sora?"

"Yes. The Naturalists use The Chasers as bounty hunters to capture what they need. They took Sora, but The Naturalists are not afraid to risk themselves. They act on Hunting instinct, like heartless, but much more thoughtful of actions."

Logan looked down at his feet and breathed a heavy sigh. He then looked back up at Yen Sid. "Sir, I promised Kairi that I would bring Sora back. And if this organization wants to capture me, let them try. I won't let them touch me, I won't give up, and I won't rest until Sora is safe and sound back on the islands!"

"Well then...You'd better get started, however if you are captured, you must do the same as Sora..."

"I understand, sir." Logan then turned to Donald and Goofy. "You guys up for a mission?"

Donald and Goofy nodded quickly, looking determined and ready. They saluted.  
Logan smiled. "Okay." He then grabbed the book off of Yen Sid's desk. "May I take this with me? I wish to freshen up on the history of this universe."

"I would suppose, once you have finished, emit magic into the book, and it shall return. Now..." Yen Sid said, pointing to a door over to the side. ''Go through that door, and you will receive better equipment for your quest."

Logan bowed and headed for the door that Yen Sid was pointing at. Donald and Goofy followed. Logan grabbed the knob, turned it and opened the door.

Donald walked through the door first, looking at the mirrors, and then at the three fairies, Flora, Fauna and Meriwether, who greeted them. "Logan! Donald! Goofy!"

Logan smiled. "Wow, everyone knows me. I'm like a celebrity or something." He then turned to the thee fairies. "Yen Sid sent us in here for some new equipment. Could you assist us please?"

"Why yes, yes we can!" said Fauna, as the others got out their wands.

"Okay. Give me the best you've got!"

The three fairies bickered for a moment, before nodding and blasting him all at once, filling the room with a quick flash.

Logan covered his face. After the flash had faded, Logan looked at his new costume. His hair had gone from light brown to dark brown, and had grown past his shoulders into a ponytail. He wore a dark pine-green coat that went to above his knees; it also had white trimming and a large collar. On his shoulders, he wore white metal shoulder pads. On his back he had on a small dark gray cape with a silver crown symbol in the middle. He also had two dark red belts, one across his waist, and the other from under his right shoulder pad to the left side of his waist belt. On each side of his waist, were white holsters that could hold either a sword or a gun. On his arms were white metal gauntlets covering black gloves. His pants were black. On his feet, he wore large white boots with black soles. And for the final touch, he wore a pair of sleek black sunglasses. Logan was impressed. "Wow! Awesome!"

Donald looked at Logan's costume, ooohing and aaahing with Goofy doing so as well.

"Gawrsh!" said Goofy.

Logan smiled. "Nice job, ladies."

The fairies nodded, smiling in appreciation. "Why thank you!" said Flora.

"Nice job adding the sunglasses, too. Now, do these clothes have any abilities or something?"

"Why yes! We gave you what we gave Sora!" said Meriwether, as a small red ball appeared in front of Logan.

Logan reached out and touched the orb. Soon there was a quick flash and Logan's costume had changed from green to red. And the crown symbol had been replaced with a symbol that looked like Goofy's head. "Whoa!"

Donald looked at Logan's costume, Goofy was now gone, as his head was on the costume.

"Now you be on your way!" shouted Flora.

Soon another flash happened, and Goofy re-appeared next to Logan. "Welcome back!" said Logan, smiling.

"Gawrsh!" Goofy exclaimed, looking at Logan.

Logan and the others soon headed out the door into Yen Sid's office and were once again face to face with the wise sorcerer.

As they went into Yen Sid's office, Goofy nodded at Logan, and Donald. Yen Sid looked coolly at the trio, as he pointed towards his door. "Good luck..."

Suddenly, a large boom was heard. Logan quickly ran towards the window. Then he turned back to Donald and Goofy. "Guys!" he shouted. "The Gummi Ship's been destroyed!"

"What?!?!" Donald shouted, rushing to the window as well as Goofy. "No way!"

But it was true. There outside of the tower, The Gummi Ship lay in smoking ruin. Logan pressed a button on one of his gauntlets, which was a communicator. "Chip, Dale, what happened?!"

"It was Pete!" said Chip on the other line.

"He threw an egg grenade into your engines!" yelled Dale.

"Now you can't travel to the other worlds!"

"Great!" said Logan as he turned back to Donald and Goofy. "Now what do we do?"

"Ahhh... A dilemma?" asked Yen Sid. "Perhaps I could be of assistance..."

Logan turned to Yen Sid. "You can get us a ship?"

"Yes... I can teleport to you another ship with my magical abilities, however, it will not be the same as a Gummi Ship."

"Hey, whatever works, sir."

Yen Sid then looked towards the destroyed Gummi Ship, as he moved over to the window, he would then raise his arms. Soon there was a bright flash. Then Yen Sid turned back to Logan and company. "Your new ship has arrived, bon voyage."

Logan saluted. "Thank you master Yen Sid." He quickly ran for the door. "Come on guys, let's see what it looks like!"

Donald and Goofy saluted one last time, following Logan out, eager to see the ship.

----------------

Logan and the others ran out of the tower and skidded to a halt. There in front of them was a large silver ship, which was shaped like a walnut. It hovered just a few feet off the ground. "Whoa!" said Logan in amazement.

Donald and Goofy looked over the ship. Donald seemed unimpressed; of course he was very impressed. Goofy showed his impression openly, seeming excited.

Logan put a finger to his chin. "I wonder how we get in." Just then, the door melted away and formed into some steps, which led into the ship. Logan was surprised. "Wow, whoever made this ship must be far advanced than any society."

"Ooh..." Donald couldn't help let it escape, as he rushed past Logan, and inside the ship. He was expecting a seat to form, as he tried to sit where there was no seat, and to his dismay...He fell.

Logan and Goofy entered the ship. It was big and empty. On the far side was a glowing orange mechanical eye. But just as Logan and the others approached it, three seats rose from under them and the gang fell into them. "Whoa!" said Logan.

Just then, the mechanical eye spoke out, "Vnimanie! Oblegni se! Chui me!"

Logan recognized the language. It was Bulgarian. "Can you speak English?"

"I can speak over two-hundred-million languages."

"Gawrsh, that's a lot!'' said Goofy amazed at how many languages the 'ship' knew. He only knew English.

"I am a Trimaxian Navigational Starship from the planet Phaelon."

"Trimaxian?" asked Logan. "How about we call you Max?"

The eye blinked a few times. "Affirmative, you may call me Max."

"So how do we see out of this thing, I don't see any windows."

Just then, the eye ball, which was attached to an arm from the ceiling, moved out of the way of the front. Then the silver faded away, revealing the outside of the ship, like a window. "Is that better?"

"Much, thanks." Logan turned to Goofy. "Where do we go first?"

"I think we should go to Radiant Garden! We can see everyone!" he was talking about Leon, Yuffie, Aerith, Cloud and Merlin.

Logan nodded and turned back to Max. "Max, take us to Radiant Gardens."

"Compliance," answered Max.

Just then, the ship began to change shape. It had gone from a walnut shape to almost resemble a stealth bomber. Suddenly it zoomed off into the clouds, with it, Logan, Donald and Goofy. Their adventure had begun.

----------------

Once again, the mouse-like figure was running down the halls of a building. He was chasing something, it seemed to be following him everywhere. So, he had figured to find out why, "Wait!" He was curious as to why it was running now, after following him.

As he rounded the corner, he saw a purple colored cat with rabbit ears, standing on two legs, looking at him. She was much taller than he was and was wearing green armor on her chest and legs. "Ahh...King Mickey I presume?" she asked.

Mickey gasped he recognized this figure from somewhere, he remembered in several seconds. "Oh, it's you. I need a favor," He would ask immediately.

The cat looked at him, in a questioning way before nodding.

"I need you to watch over the Key Bearer, and make sure nothing horrible happens. I need you to make sure he isn't captured!" The cat like figure seemed to think for a few seconds, before Mickey Spoke again. "Will you do it, Mia?" Mickey asked.

The one known as Mia nodded. "Fine," she said. "I shall watch over 'the bearer'."

Mickey Nodded a little bit. This would help all the chances they had against the Naturalists, and the heartless. "So, why were you following me?" Mickey asked her as he turned his gaze back to her, from the ground.

"I wasn't following you, I simply watched the same events happen, as you did."

Mickey laughed a little bit, before shaking his head. "Well, either way, we do need your help. Everything could depend on this. Anything could happen, remember that."

"I know anything can happen, King Mickey."

Mickey had not expected her to know his name, but continued on. "Remember, the Naturalists, and Heartless could find you at any time."

"I know."


	8. Radiant Garden

The Trimaxian Starship traveled along the world path, slowly approaching Radiant Garden.

Donald, and Goofy looked outside the ship, ready to go greet Leon, Yuffie, Merlin, Cid, and everyone else. And introduce them to Logan.

"Max," said Logan. "Are we almost there?"

"Affirmative," answered Max, the eyeball. "We are now above our destination."

"Great. Land us down there, then wait above the atmosphere until further notice."

"Compliance."

Logan turned to Goofy and Donald. "I'm ready."

Donald nodded, looking at Logan, Goofy was still looking outside. "I wonder if Merlin Will be there...", Donald asked himself quickly. "Do you know a lot of magic?"

"Magic?" Logan asked. "I don't think so."

"Then you have to go see Merlin!"

Logan nodded. "Gotchya!"

------------

Logan was amazed at the village of Radiant Garden. "Whoa," he said. "This place is huge, and is that a castle over there?" Logan pointed at a tall structure miles away from the village .

Donald looked at where Logan was pointing, before looking around to get his feel back. Goofy was already going up the steps towards Scrooge, and one of Huey, Dewy, and Louie's shops. "Wait up!" He would tell Logan in a few minutes.

"Radiant Garden"

-----------

Soon the three arrived at the shop. Logan spotted four other ducks there. three of them wore the same clothes but in green, red, and blue. And the other one looked older and wore a blue jacket and a top hat. "Hey Donald," said Logan. "Are these guys related to you?"

"Yep, Uncle Scrooge and my nephews! Huey, Dewy, and Louie!"

Logan smiled. "I kinda figured." he then shook Uncle scrooges and Donald's nephews' hands. "Nice to meet you. Donny didn't tell me he had family here."

"Aye," said Uncle Scrooge.

Donald looked at Logan, explaining who his uncle was, and things he did, and the fact that he was rich.

All Logan could say was, "Whoa!" He then looked at Goofy. "Do we have anything to buy supplies with, Goof?"  
Goofy reached into his pocket, and pulled out two-thousand, one hundred munny. It was his savings.

'I wonder how much that is in dollars,' Logan thought. He then nodded to Goofy. "Ok, let's get some supplies and then look for heartless."

"Yeah, I need a new staff...", said Donald.

Goofy raised his hand after Donald. "I need a shield," he said.

"Ok," said Logan, turning to Donald's nephews. "Do you guys sell potions?"

"Yep!" shouted the one in blue called Dewy. "Cheapest price in the 'Gardens'!"

"Great, we'll take seven!"

"That'll be seven hundred munny!" said the one in red called Huey.

Logan turned to Goofy. "Give him the munny, Goof. Then let's get going."

Goofy handed them the seven hundred munny, and looked at Logan.

Logan looked at Goofy. "Sorry, Goofy. I'll pay you back, I promise."

Goofy nodded, before pocketing his remaining Munny, he was ready to go.

"Okay, let's go." Soon Logan, Donald and Goofy headed down some stairs. But as they were going down, they spotted someone at the bottom. He was dressed in a jacket with a fur collar, had brown hair and a scar on his face. Logan raised an eyebrow at the stranger.

"Leon!" said Donald and Goofy at the same time.

Leon looked towards them, before doing a slight wave. "Hey guys, " said Leon. He then noticed Logan with them. "Who's that kid with you?"

"I'm Logan", Logan spoke up in response to Leon. He already knew who Leon was obviously, "So where's everyone else?"

"Merlin's...", Leon replied simply, and sort of lazily. They could probably guess that the others were waiting. Well Donald, and Goofy could.

"Okay, let's go." Then Logan walked up to Leon and lowered his sunglasses. "Oh and don't call me kid, I turn eighteen next month." He then raised his sunglasses back up.

"Hmph...", Leon said slowly, as they passed him. He'd probably join them in a few minutes.

Suddenly as they were about to head for Merlin's house, five heartless and five knight-like heartless emerged from the ground. "Somehow I knew you creeps would be causing trouble here!" Logan summoned the Key Blade and stood in a warrior's stance.

Donald's staff and Goofy's shield appeared in their hands, also in a warrior stance. Goofy rushed towards one of the heartless, as Donald attacked one that moved towards Logan with Blizzard.

"Thanks, Donald!" Logan then swiped at three heatless then blasted them away with Thunder. "Booyah!"

Goofy took out another heartless with his shield rushing, and threw it immediately towards the five remaining. Donald then shot the metal shield with thunder, to increase it's power.

All Logan would have to do would be delivering the final blow to the group. Logan ran towards them, jumped up and blasted the heartless with Blizzard. Soon, all the heartless had been defeated. "That was cool."

"Yeah", Goofy said, as his shield returned to him.

"Now, let's get to Merlin's!" Donald said as Leon watched them.

'Heh...He's good, and he has the Key Blade...Didn't Sora have it though...?' Leon thought.

Logan stared at Leon. "Hey, what's wrong?" he asked.

"Hm...?" He raised a brow, as if saying nothing. Donald, and Goofy looked back at him for a few minutes, before Donald told Logan they should see Merlin.

A few minutes later, they arrived at a small house in the corner. Logan guessed that it was Merlin's. He walked up to the door, turned the knob and walked in.

Leon had been following them until they reached Merlin's house. Then as they opened the door, he slipped by as if he was there the entire time.

"Hey guys! How're you, wassup?" Yuffie said quickly as Aeris laughed a little, covering her mouth as she did so.

Logan raised an eyebrow. "Uhh... Hi?"

"Ey' fellas!" Cid said. Of course, he didn't know Logan, but he figured Yuffie would ask.

"Whozzis?" She asked, looking at Logan, still moving around a lot.

Logan smiled and lowered his sunglasses. "Name's Logan." He then put his glasses back up. He then noticed that there was a piece of red tape and a pair of giant scissors lening up against the fireplace.

"I'mYuffie that's Aeris," She paused to say names. "That's Cid, and that's Leon! Merlin's not here yet, he's busy. Want me to go get him?" Apparently, Yuffie had a little to much sugar.

Logan quickly put his hand over Yuffie's mouth. "Whoa, whoa! Slow down, girl!"

Yuffie continued on for a few seconds, before realizing she'd been muffled.

Aeris laughed quietly, before saying Hello to Logan.

Logan said hello to Aeris. "Nice bow." He said, indicating the bow on Aeris's hair.

"Why thank you," Aeris said with a smile, as Cid turned around to face Logan.

Logan turned to face Cid. "Howdy."

"Howdy..." He said.

He was about to say more as Leon spoke up. "So... where's Sora?"

Logan turned to Donald and Goofy. "Uh guys, maybe you should tell them."

"Well...", Donald started. He was sort of hesitant. He didn't know why..."Sora, was...Captured b-",another interruption occurred.

This time it came from the computer. Cid pressed a key immediately, as Tron showed up onscreen from Space Paranoids.

Logan turned around in surprise. "Whoa!"

"That's Tron", Donald whispered.

"Hello Users..", said Tron. Tron was greeted with replies of hello. "I have bad news."

Logan raised an eyebrow. "What is it?" he asked.

"The Heartless monsters are coming towards your location, and towards mine."

Everyone in the room gasped. "How can there be heartless?" asked Aeris.

Logan spoke up, "Like I said, Donald and Goofy will explain." He turned to the two. "Make it fast."

Donald would start first, with the matter of the heartless. "The heartless are coming back because of all the darkness and greed lately. Like the Naturalists, because they are greedy, and consumed by darkness, more heartless are spawning as the members are recruited."

Goofy would go second, quickly. "Sora was captured!" he didn't know why he didn't start with it.

Everyone gasped.

Logan sighed. "Here's the proof," he said as he summoned the Key Blade.

Everyone indeed eyed the blade, knowing it to be true that Sora was captured. Only a handful of people could ever wield a Key Blade.

"Ok, let's get those heartless." He then turned to Leon. "You comin'?"

Leon gave a quick nod, drawing his Gun Blade.

Logan's eyes widened. "Whoa! Cool sword!"

"Thanks," he muttered under his breath as he walked out the door.

"Come on guys!" Logan indicated to Donald and Goofy as he followed Leon out the door.

Donald and Goofy summoned their weapons and followed Logan outside.

------------

Logan, Donald, Goofy and Leon were wondering the streets of Radiant Garden, looking for Heartless. Logan was reading the book Yen Sid had given him. It had many interesting facts about the universe he was in. "Hey," he said to Leon. "It says here that this place was once called Hollow Bastion. Why is that?"

"For a while, no one could remember the name of this place," Leon answered.

Logan noticed all the construction equipment around. "Are you almost finished rebuilding this place? I just remembered I saw some red tape and scissors back at Merlin's house."

Leon nodded, looking ahead as they went. He was focused on heartless at the moment.

"Have you ever heard of... The Key Blade War?" Logan asked suddenly.

But just before Leon could answer, five heartless rose up from the ground.

Logan prepared himself. Just then, he saw two knight-like figures rise from behind the heartless. He instantly recognized them from Yen Sid's holograms. "Chasers!"

Leon immediately noticed that Donald and Goofy were gone. "We're going to have work together to beat these guys...", he said this, sounding as if he didn't care.

Logan nodded. "Right, but watch the Chasers. They work for the Naturalists!"

"I could guess... Are you ready..?"

"I'm always ready. This is gonna be better than a video game!"

"Heh...". Leon jumped back, and spun around. Immediately, Logan jumped up into the air, towards Leon. His Key Blade would disappear, as Leon let out a charged shot of fire, as Logan landed on a Longer Gun Blade. Logan's body turned into a dark red fire, as Leon spun back towards the Chasers, Logan would then fly forward from the Gun Blade, his own Key Blade would divide into fiery claws on each hand, as he landed. In that second, he swung in a three-hundred sixty chasers stood there for a second, before claw marks appeared on their bodies. They would then spontaneously combust.

Logan stood there breathing heavily alongside Leon. "That... was pretty... cool."

Leon put his now normal Gun Blade to rest on his shoulder, making a hmph-like noise.

Just then, a mysterious figure appeared, as if from out of nowhere. Logan recognized this figure as well from Yen Sid, it was a Naturalist. Logan narrowed his eyebrows. From behind his sunglasses, he looked very angry. He then pointed towards the figure. "You!" he yelled. "Where's Sora?"

"Hmhmhm...Now why do you need to know that?" asked the figure. "Aren't you going to say 'hi'?"

Logan sighed. "Okay, hi. Now where's Sora?!"

"Ah ah ah, now...", The Naturalist once again denied an answer, this was starting to get on Leon's nerves.

Logan gritted his teeth. "Why do you want him?!"

"Isn't it obvious?"

Logan turned to Leon. "Leon, what do you suggest we do with this dork?"

Even though Leon was aggravated, he was not yet ready for violence. All he knew was that this guy was strong. He seemed to be focused, as he didn't answer.

Logan pointed the Key Blade at the Naturalist. "You asked for it!" He then fired a fireball at the person.

The person moved to the side, sending off three lighting bolts in response. Two towards Logan and one towards Leon.

Luckily, Logan reflected the bolts with his gauntlets. "Heads up, Leon!"

Leon tilted his sword, letting the bolts reflect into a stone wall. Instantly, the electricity disappeared.

Logan charged towards the Naturalist, but he disappeared before he got there. "Ugh!" Logan then fell to his knees. "I promised Kairi I'd bring him back, and I will! And as soon as I do…I can go home."

Leon looked at Logan, not saying anything. Although he did believe Logan would fulfill his promise.

Logan looked up at Leon. "Let's go back to Merlin's house ." He then got up and started walking away. Just then, he looked over at the castle. He could barely see that Donald, Goofy, Aeris, Yuffie and Cid were there with the red tape tied in front of the door. Cid was holding the scissors. "Leon, look!"

Leon looked over where Logan told him to, it was quite obvious it was time.

------------

Later, they arrived at the castle. Logan scratched his head. "What's going on?" he asked.

"You'll see...", Leon said very quietly.

"What?" Just then Logan realized what was going on. "You mean... you're finished?"

"Yup, and you get to be there to see it!" Yuffie popped up behind Logan quickly.  
Logan stared at Yuffie. "You know... you scare me sometimes." Logan turned away from Yuffie to Cid. "So, who's going to cut the ribbon?"

"Well at first, we were gonna get Sora to do it, but ever since… you know, and all that-" Yuffie answered for Cid, currently taking a breath.

However, Cid intervened. "You will."

Logan was surprised. "Why me?" he asked.

Yuffie put her own hand over her mouth as she started to go on, and on.

"You're the Key Bearer," Leon said.

Logan nodded. "Oh, alright." He walked over and grabbed the giant pair of scissors. Then he placed them in between the red tape which was held across the entrance to the castle. "Ahem. as the Key Bearer, I declare the restoration to Radiant Garden, complete." He then snipped the tape in half.

The citizens in the crowd cheered, some jumping up, happy at the fact. Donald and Goofy jumped too.

Just then, the scissors and tae glowed. Then a beam shot out towards the sky and formed a keyhole within the clouds. Logan was amazed. 'Well,' he thought. 'I DO have a Key Blade.' Quickly, he pointed the Key Blade towards the sky. It shot out a beam of light into the keyhole. Then it disappeared from sight.

Everyone watched the Keyhole disappear from sight, everyone who had not seen this before gave an ooh or an aaah.

Logan scratched his head. "What just happened?"

"You sealed a keyhole!" Donald said, looking over at Logan. "Now we can travel to more worlds!"

Logan nodded. "Oh." then he pushed a button on his gauntlet. "Max, we're ready to depart."

"Compliance," replied Max on the other end of the transmission.

Logan then turned to Leon and the others. "We've got to continue our search for Sora. Will we ever see you again?"

Leon nodded, waiting for them to leave. "It's as I told Sora. We may never see each other again, but we'll never forget each other."

With that, Logan smiled and nodded. Then, he and the others started walking towards the spot where they would meet up with their ship.

--------------------

As Leon and the others gathered in Merlin's house, a sudden cat-like figure materialized in the middle of the room. Immediately Leon withdrew his sword and Yuffie hopped forward. It was the cat warrior, Mia, of course none of the others knew this besides Mickey.

"Who are you?" Leon asked Calmly, as Mia looked at his sword.

"Isn't it apparent?" she responded quickly. "I am here to watch over the bearer..."

Cid looked at her carefully, before speaking. "Well ya' just missed 'im." This earned a look from Mia.

"What do you mean...I missed him?" She seemed aggravated and annoyed.

Aeris looked at Leon, silently telling him to put his sword away.

He would do so slowly, as he eyed Mia. He still didn't trust her. "So...Who are you?" he appeared to relax, even if he wasn't.

"Mia..." she said slowly, looking at the warrior. He didn't seem to trusting.

However, the ninja girl did. "Hey, I'm Yuffie. I knew a cat person, too, one time. Do ya know him-" she was pulled away quickly by Cid.

He too was getting slightly aggravated. "So, yer' here to watch Logan, eh?" he said as he pulled Yuffie back.

Mia would nod quickly, as Leon leaned back against the wall, wondering why Aeris was being so silent.

"Well, he's not here..."

This earned a quick response. "Then where is he?" she seemed surprised he moved so fast from world to world. "Where is he?"


	9. WDP Circus Part 1

The three explorers were sitting in their chairs in the Starship. Max, the mechanical eyeball was reading the star charts to see where to go first. Just then, he spotted something. "Commander," he said to Logan. "An unknown world has been spotted. Shall we land?"

Logan thought for a bit. "Yes," he answered at last. "Take us down, Max"

"Compliance"

As they approached the world, they could make out what it looked like. It looked like a floating clown nose with a circus tent pitched on the top. Underneath it was a large tree pointing downwards.

--------------------------

The group wondered around. Logan was once again amazed. He realized he was on a circus ground. "Guys," he said turning towards Donald and Goofy. "I think... this is a circus!" He then let out an excited smile.

Donald and Goofy looked around immediately, looking at the variety of things there. They hadn't been to a circus without Donald having an Incident.

Logan sighed. "I love the circus, think we have time to see a show?"

Donald and Goofy nodded excitedly, Donald having forgotten his 'incidents'.

"I hope there aren't any Heartless around."

"Gawrsh," said Goofy. "Me too!" He didn't want anything to ruin the moment.

Quickly, they started their way towards the main entrance.

_**"W.D.P Circus"**_

-----------------------

Logan, Donald and Goofy were busy looking for the main entrance. "There's gotta be a ticket booth around here somewhere," said Logan.

"There!" Goofy said, pointing to the left.

Logan saw to where Goofy was pointing. There stood a small red ticket booth with a man dressed in a red uniform inside of it. "Let's go buy some tickets. But first, let's go see the animals, agreed?"

Donald and Goofy nodded quickly, looking at Logan.

Quickly they made their way towards the tent that kept the animals. As they entered, they were in awe at the many different animals that were being displayed. On the right were a group of elephants dressed in colored blankets and wore feathers on their heads. "Cool," said Logan. "Elephants!"

"Oooh!" Donald said, looking around.

The gang made their way closer to the group of elephants. Logan smiled. "Boy, are they big!"

Donald and Goofy nodded, amazed. They weren't really USED to a lot of elephants.

Logan turned to Donald. "Do you think they talk?" he quietly asked, just curious since he was with a talking duck and dog.

"Let's see!" Donald said, eager to speak to another animal besides Goofy. Goofy was a good dog, but still.

Logan bowed to the elephants. "Hello there, can you understand me?"

The elephants looked at him. Either unwilling to talk, or they couldn't.

Logan raised an eyebrow and sighed. He then turned back to Donald and Goofy. "Maybe these guys don't talk."

"We are Women!" one said enthusiastically. She had an orange blanket on her back.

Logan's eyes nearly popped out of his head. He then blushed. "Oh, my apologies. Have you seen any little black creatures with beady yellow eyes running around here lately?"

"As a matter of fact, I did!" shouted another who wore a green blanket. "It tried to come in."

"Aw man and I wanted to see the circus."

Just then, a mean looking elephant approached Logan. It appeared to be the matriarch (Lead elephant) and had a red blanket draped over her back. She looked mean, too. "What are YOU doing in HERE?!" She asked.

Logan, Donald and Goofy gulped in fright. Logan stuttered a bit. "We're just here to look for these black things so we can get rid of them, that's all."

"You mean those black things that ruined everything!?"

"Exactly." Just then, Logan noticed that there were nameplates under each of the elephants pens. There were seven in all. But he noticed that there were only six elephants. He looked at the empty pen's nameplate. It read "Jumbo". "Um... Where's the other elephant... Jumbo?"

"Why do you need to know?" She asked, still snappy.

"Just curious, jeez." He then turned to the others. "Boy, these elephants sure are mean."

"I think she heard you.." Donald said, pointing at the elephant. She looked mad.

Logan turned back towards the matriarch, looking casual. "Anyway, about Jumbo. What happened to her?"

"Well if you want to know," said the elephant in green. "There were some children here talking about her baby. Then suddenly, she went crazy and attacked them. The Ringmaster was so upset, he locked her up in solitary confinement labeling her a Mad Elephant."

Logan's jaw dropped. "That's awful," he said.

The elephant in green hmmphed. "Well if you ask me, I think she deserved it. I wouldn't eat at the same hay bail with that child of hers."

"Why, is somethin' wrong with him?" Goofy asked the elephant who spoke.

"He's so small... His ears could practically carry him!", she said.

Logan raised an eyebrow. "You don't like him because his ears are too big?"

"Why would we tell you? You just got here. Add that you've never seen him."

"Didn't we know an elephant, Donald?" Goofy said thoughtfully.

Logan raised an eyebrow. "You guys knew an elephant?" he asked.

"Yeah! Dumbo, I think! Is he here?" Donald asked excitedly.

The matriarch elephant was surprised. "What?" she asked.

"You know that little F-R-E-A-K?" asked the elephant in green.

"Hey! Don't call him that!" Goofy said, looking determined in his own way.

"Just because he has big ears doesn't mean you can push him around!" shouted Logan.

Just then, one of the elephants sprayed water out of her trunk and all over Logan.

"Have you ever_ s__**een**_ Him?" another one asked.

"Well... no. But you didn't have to soak me!"

"Ha!" laughed the matriarch. "You deserved it, talking to us like that! We elephants walk with pride. That baby's disgrace is our own!"

"What'd he ever do!" Donald shouted.

"Come on guys," said Logan. "Let's leave this tent and find him. These ladies are too _proud_ for us!" With that, Logan began to walk out of the tent.

Donald followed him pridefully, as Goofy followed suit.

Just then, Logan decided to joke around with the stuck up elephants. Quickly, he turned around and shouted, "Look! a mouse!"

The elephants trumpeted, lifting their top legs off the ground in a cartoon-like way. One sprayed remaining water out.

Logan burst into uncontrollable laughter.

"Ugh! You're cruel!" an elephant shouted. She seemed mad.

Logan smiled. "I know."

The elephants 'hmph'd in disgust.


	10. WDP Circus Part 2

As Logan, Donald and Goofy left the elephants, little laughs could be heard. Logan seemed to be happy, to receive a bit of justice. The trio continued on, meeting a lot of animals. They had been asking about 'Dumbo', the so-called misfit. Goofy kept saying they'd met Dumbo, which led to them being told to LEAVE a lot of areas.

Eventually, the group came upon a locked, caged, little area. It looked like where the elephants said where Dumbo's mother was. "Guys.. I think we found it," said Logan, as he gave one of those TV Detective looks.

Donald nodded, as Goofy went closer. They could see an elephant's trunk hanging out of the bars, cradling a small, depressed looking elephant wearing a clown hat and collar. It sounded like she was comforting the smaller one. Then the elephant began to sing in a beautiful voice.

_Baby mine, don't you cry_

_Baby mine, dry your eyes_

_Rest your head close to my heart_

_Never to part, baby of mine_

"Hello?", Donald asked. this would raise the smaller elephant's head immediately. He had ears bigger than most of his body. Quickly, he jumped out of his mother's trunk and ran towards them.

"Dumbo!", shouted Donald, and Goofy excitedly.

Dumbo looked behind Donald and Goofy. They guessed that he was looking for Sora. He hadn't known what happened, or who had the Key Blade.

Donald patted Dumbo on the head. "Umm... if you're looking for Sora, he... he's g-"

Donald would be interrupted by Logan, using a detective accent. It was probably the last time he was EVER going to use it, EVER. "Well, ye' see Dumbo... Sora got captured. No time to fill you in fully, but I'm here! And I'm here to help, see?"

Dumbo had to fight back laughter, it HAD softened the blow, but he was still sad. He had been friends with Sora. He would move back, pointing his trunk at a larger elephant.

"Nice to meet you, Mrs. Jumbo!" Goofy said smiling oddly, as he stuck his hand through the bars.

The elephant would shake his hand with her trunk happily, she seemed to be enjoying her son's company. "Hello," came a kind voice.

"Pleased to meet ya," Logan said as he bowed in front of Jumbo's wagon. He then looked at Dumbo, who's head was looking down in depression. "Don't worry, Dumbo. We'll get your mom out of there, I promise."

"You bet we will, buster!" shouted a small mouse with a Brooklyn accent. He was dressed in a circus worker's uniform and hat.

Donald jumped back in surprise. "Hey!" he shouted. "Who are you?"

"Name's Timothy! I'm Dumbo's manager! I'm here to make sure he gets on top so he can get his mudda out."

"Gawrsh," said Goofy. "Ya mean he has to be famous to get her out?"

"Exactly!" Then timothy looked down. "Unfortunately, our last attempt brought down the circus tent. The Ringmaster was so mad, he made Dumbo... a clown!"

Logan shuddered. "Wooo... clowns are creepy!" he said. "No wonder the other elephants hate him."

"Poor fella," said Goofy.

"Not to worry," said Timothy. "I'm thinking up somethin' new. I'm sure it'll work this time."

"Let's meet up later tonight," said Logan. "I wanna see more of the circus grounds if that's ok."

"Sure, knock yourselves out. See you tonight."

--------------------

Later that night, Logan, Donald and Goofy were walking towards Dumbo's drinking spot where they would meet up with the big eared pachiderm and his manager. Just then, they spotted the two near a water bin. They had strange smiles on their faces.

"Gawrsh," said Goofy. "What's the matter with them?"

"Maybe they're tired," suggested Donald.

But Logan didn't think so. Suddenly, Dumbo hiccupped and green bubbles shot out of his trunk. Logan walked over and reached into the water bin. He then pulled out a champaigne bottle without a cork. "Their water's been spiked," he deducted. "They're drunk."

"Uh oh," said Donald, with a worried look on his face.

Logan grabbed Dumbo and began to drag him. "Come on, let's put them somewhere so they can sober up."

Donald and Goofy nodded and began to help Logan out.

Dumbo once again hiccupped bubbles. But suddenly, the bubbles began to turn pink and morphed into silly looking elephants. They began to dance around the group.

"Woah!" shouted Donald.

"Gawrsh!" shouted Goofy.

Logan raised an eyebrow. "Oookay," he said. "This is getting weird." He saw that the pink elephants were getting closer. "Don't worry, guys. They're bubbles, they can't hurt us." Just then, one of the pink elephants slammed Logan with it's trunk. "Ow! Okay, they can hurt us." Logan then summoned the Key Blade and was ready to fight.

Donald and Goofy took out their weapons and attacked the pink elephants.

Logan slashed two of them and watched them pop into oblivion. Then he blew three away with his thunder bolts.

One Pink elephant knocked Goofy down, but Donald ran in and blasted it away with his magic.

The fight seemed to go on forever, untill Logan, Donald and Goofy were knocked unconcious by the pink elephants.

--------------------

It was morning when Logan woke up to see Donald, Goofy, Dumbo and Timothy asleep together. His head was still a little sore from the pink elephant fight the night before. He then got up, but fell. Luckily he was hanging onto a... tree branch? Logan and the others were up in a huge tree! "Yikes!" yelled Logan, which immediately woke up the others.

"Gawrsh Logan," yawned Goofy. "What's the matter?"

"We're up in a tree!"

Donald looked down, and his eyes bulged out of his head. He was terrified. "Yaaa!" he yelled.

Suddenly, the branch broke and the gang soon fell out of the tree and into a small lake. Once again, Logan was drenched. So were the others. Then he looked up at the tree. It was pretty high up, about ten stories.

"Woah!" said Timothy. "How did we get up there?"

"Maybe we sleep walked up there," said Goofy.

"But Dumbo can't climb," replied Donald. "So how did he get up there with us?"

"He couldn't of jumped up," answered Timothy.

Logan took a close look at Dumbo's ears. He then had the strangest deduction and said, "Maybe he flew up."

Timothy's eye's widened. "That's it!" he then ran up to Dumbo. "Boy was I stupid, his ears make perfect wings!"

"Garwsh!" said Goofy. "Maybe now we can get his mother outta that there wagon, it's a perfect act!"

But Dumbo just shook his head.

"But you can fly, Dumbo," said Timothy. "You can."

Dumbo shook his head again.

Just then, Logan had an idea. "We can help you Dumbo," he said. "We have special equipment that can help. But for this situation..." Logan then plucked a feather from Donald's rear.

Donald yelped in surprise. "What's the big idea?!" he asked.

Logan lowered his sunglasses and handed the feather to Timothy. "Use the magic feather." He then winked and put up his glasses.

Timothy winked back and handed the feather to Dumbo. "There Dumbo," he said. "The magic feather, NOW you can fly."

Dumbo looked at the feather in his trunk, then smiled.

--------------------

Later, back at the Big Top, clowns were performing a show for the people in the bleachers. They were dressed like fire fighters trying to put out a large fifty foot building with flames coming out of the windows in the center ring. At the very top of the building was Dumbo with Timothy on his head and the 'magic' feather in his trunk.

Logan, Donald and Goofy sat in the crowd, cheering with anticipation.

Timothy waved his hand. "Okay Dumbo," he said. "Take Off!"

Dumbo then jumped from the window and down he went. In fact he went so fast, the feather flew out of his trunk. He started to panic.

The gang in the crowd gasped at what they saw. Without the feather, Dumbo would lose his confidense in flying.

"Dumbo!" shouted Timothy. "The feather was just a gag, you can fly! Hurry open your ears! PLEASE!"

Suddenly Dumbo turned upwards and was soaring above the center ring! The crowd were speachless at the incredible sight. They soon went into thunderous applause. Soon Dumbo landed, and bowed to the audience. Suddenly, a clown ran up and punched Dumbo five feet away.

Logan and the others ran to see if Dumbo was okay. "Hey!" shouted Logan towards the clown. "What's your beef with the little guy?" Just then, dark clouds enveloped the clowns, and transformed into their true forms. Logan narrowed his eyes. "Heartless!"

"Correct, runt!" shouted a voice.

Logan turned to see that it was Pete. The guy who tried to break into Yen Sid's tower. "Pete!" he shouted.

Pete laughed. "That's right punk! And I'm gonna take over this circus and be Ringmaster of darkness. Once I get rid of that little elephant and his friends" He then raised his hands into the air. "And now it's time for... Massacre under The Big Top!"

Logan would run with Dumbo, into the center of the Big Top, while Donald and Goofy prepared their weapons.

Timothy was in the middle of the big top, surrounded by the dancing clown-like heartless.

Dumbo would charge into one, skidding forward after an attempt to stop.

Logan smiled, as he sliced into one a little bit to the left. It would parry his first, and second blows, only to be shish-ka-bobbed with his friend. Logan had stabbed forward, taking two out at once.

Donald blasted away five more Heartless as Goofy thwacked away at three.

Dumbo took out another in the circle. It was a seemingly endless wave, as Dumbo and Logan were forced back to back.

"Dumbo, let's get these guys!", Logan would shout, raising his Key Blade in the air. It would glow, as balls of fire formed around Dumbo and he. Bubbles would fly from Dumbo's trunk. Logan would ignite them all with perfect precision, as he pounded the bubbles on his side with Blizzard. Once Logan pulled his Key Blade down, it would impact the ground.

''W.D.P CIRCUS! Fire Works under The Big Top!", Logan would shout. The balls of Fire, and Ice would crash down upon the many heartless, causing them to all fade into darkness. Logan smiled, his clothes a little bit burnt from all the heat."Well, I think I'll enjoy July Fourth a bit more now.." he said.

Dumbo nodded, as the final bits of Darkness faded out.

Several seconds later, the ground would shake violently, as a gigantic clown emerged from the ground. The crowd screamed in terror as the figure shot a fireball down at the earth. Logan, and Dumbo would jump to the side. Logan would dash in for a series of quick strikes, which would carry him upwards to the figures head. He would land on it's chest with all fours, before taking a super sprint, and a Strike Raid towards the creature.

It would repel Logan off of itself, when it recoiled in pain. He would land on...on... Dumbo? He was in the air, and he looked angry. Logan hadn't seen this part of the elephant before. It was like one of those kids movies, as Dumbo started to descend. He didn't manage to stay fully up into the air. The teenager would hop off of Dumbo, thrusting a now flaming Key Blade at the monster. It sped into it's eye, before batting Logan up into the top of the tent.

Logan would fly back, Key blade extended, a slash of fire spread through the heartless beast, as Logan would hit the ground...HARD. The clown-like Heartless spun around, ready to slide his claws down...Closer...Closer...The creature would reach an Anti climatic fall to earth. Darkness would spew from it's body, as it fell. eventually fading off.

Logan would draw in his breath, he'd expected it to have smashed him. Sighing, he would slowly get up, before going over to Dumbo. His mother was next to him, she seemed very happy. Logan approached the two.

Jumbo would look over to Logan Kindly, as Dumbo listened to Timothy..."Thank you...For helping.", she said quietly.

Logan would nod, as Donald and Goofy joined him. "Thankya' ma'am, it's OUR job! Call the LDG Special Forces Squad, for all your needs!" Jumbo would laugh at Logan's words.

Meanwhile, behind the rafters in the Big Top, Pete was waiting behind them. "Drats!", he would shout loudly."Maleficent will have me for this!", he would immediately flee from the scene.He didn't want to hang around.

"So how did you escape your cage?" Logan would ask curiously.

Jumbo would wait for several seconds before answering Logan's question. "Well... During your battle, that monster put its toe through my wagon. At first, I was surprised, as I left the wagon.". Logan would nod quickly, as she would speak.

All of the sudden, the magic feather was floating up in the air. It was glowing brightly.

"Keyhole?" Donald asked..

"Keyhole," Logan would answer quickly, before his Key Blade would bring his arms upwards. The ground would turn into an other-worldly plane, as wind Gusted Logan back. A keyhole of light appeared up in the air, as a beam of light flew out from the Key Blade at it... They had finished their mission, so far. Logan then turned back to Dumbo, Timothy and Jumbo. "We have to go now."

Timothy smiled. "Be sure to visit us soon," he said. "We'll be livin' in the lap of luxury."

"We'll come back," said Goofy. "We promise."

"Yeah," said Donald.

Jumbo, Dumbo and Timothy waved Goodbye as the trio departed the circus grounds.

Unbeknownst to them, Mia watched them from above the trapeze.


	11. Nottingham Part 1

**A/N: This chapter was co-written by ChrisCHJ**

Once again, the Trimaxian Starship, Max, flew along the world path, carrying Logan, Donald and Goofy inside. They soon came upon another world. This one looked like a castle with a forest sticking out of the bottom. "We've arrived at yet another world, Navigator," said Max.

Logan raised his eyebrow. "Guys," he said, turning to Donald and Goofy. "Does this world look familiar to you?"

"Nope," said Goofy.

"Uh-uh," said Donald.

"Hmm, maybe we should explore it in case Sora's there, or any Heartless." Logan turned back to Max, who was staring at him. "Max, take us down."

"Compliance," said Max.

--------------------

_**"Nottingham"**_

Logan, Donald and Goofy were walking through the immense forest. Logan noticed that the sleeves of his coat had shortened and that he was now wearing leather gloves, boots, an archer's hat and had a bow and arrow set packed on his shoulder. He also noticed that Donald and Goofy were also wearing archer outfits. "Wow," he said. "Check out these outfits."

"Pretty neat!" said Goofy.

Logan then spotted a sign that read 'Nottingham'. "Nottingham? that means that this is Sherwood Forest. And that means I can meet Robin Hood!"

"Who's Robin Hood?" asked Donald.

"He's a famous archer who robbed from the rich and gave to the poor. I read about him in school, he's a legend!"

"Garsh!" said Goofy. "Let's go meet him!"

"Hold on guys! Before we meet Robin Hood, we have to practice our archery skills. That ought to impress him."

"Oh, ok."

"Gotchya!" said Donald, saluting.

Logan equipped himself with a bow in his inventory and pulled out an arrow from his quiver. He placed it on the string and pulled back, aiming at a tree. Goofy somehow tripped over nothing, bashing into Logan, making him send the arrow into the sky.

"Sorry, Logan. A-hyuk" said Goofy, with an apologetic look on his face.

"That's okay," said Logan. "I wonder where it landed."

"It went in that direction, so let's go," said Donald.

So the three of them walked in the direction of the arrow, moving around many trees as they went by. Donald and Goofy talked about some of their previous adventures in the fight against the heartless.

--------------------

After twenty minutes, they came to a high wall, surrounding a part of a castle adjacent to it. The three of them could hear the soft thumps of a bad mitten match going on over the wall. There was some ivy on the wall so the three of them climbed it see if the arrow was in the court. Logan's head popped over the wall first but what he saw made his eyes widen. He recognised who were there, Maid Marian and her lady in waiting. But their appearances made Logan almost laugh out loud. What he hadn't expected was that the two of them were **ANIMALS**. Marian was a vixen and her lady in waiting was in the form of a chicken. He couldn't quite remember her original name so he mentally nicknamed her 'Lady Kluck'.

Lady Kluck made a loud clucking noise as she volleyed the birdy back to Marian, which caused Logan put his hands to his mouth to stop himself laughing. But he didn't have any grip on the ivy, so he fell backwards, arms flailing around in the air. He hit the ground which a quiet thud. Donald and Goofy followed, to make sure he was okay.

The game abruptly stopped and Marian and Lady Kluck ran over to the three travellers. "Oh my, are you alright?" asked Marian.

Logan picked himself up off the floor and brushed himself off. "I'm fine, just a small fall." He smiled at her and she laughed.

"Aye, he's a strong lad that one missy," clucked Lady Kluck. "But I bet he's no match for Robin Hood."

"Oh shush Klucky" said Marian hurriedly, blushing slightly.

"That's okay, I'm hoping to meet him someday, well…hopefully." said Logan, putting a gloved hand on the back of his head and smiling. There was some silence before Logan spoke again. "We haven't introduced ourselves. I'm Logan."

"Donald Duck," said Donald.

"Th' names Goofy" said Goofy.

The three of them bowed to the two ladies.

"I'm Maid Marian," she said, curtsying.

"And I'm Lady Kluck," clucked Lady Kluck, curtsying to them.

"May I inquire as to what you are doing in Nottingham?" asked Marian politely, smiling.

"Well, we were just passing through, but I lost my arrow and I thought it landed around here somewhere…" replied Logan, looking slightly sad.

"Well I'm sure it's around here somewhere… let's all have a look," said Marian.

The five of them all spread out, searching different areas of the garden. After 20 minutes, Logan and Marian walked into each other. They both apologised and just then, they saw the arrow, stuck in a tree, above a carving of some initials. Logan pulled out the arrow and studied the initials

_R.H_

_&_

_M.M._

Logan guessed that _M.M. _was Maid Marian and that _R.H._ must have stood for Robin Hood. "How long ago was this carved Marian?" asked Logan.

"Oh, years ago, it was just before I left for London. We were playing by this tree and he carved our initials on here," Marian replied, sighing.

"Who was he?" asked Donald.

"Robin Hood"

"WHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAT!?"

"Gawrsh, you two must have really loved each other, huh?" asked Goofy when Donald had finished Quacking.

"We were childhood sweethearts…" she replied, trailing off.

"Why don't you ever go see him?" asked Logan. "I mean, if he's still around here of course."

"Oh no, I expect he's forgotten about me by now," she replied, although there was a hint of hope in her voice.

"True love never dies, young missy. Ye' can be sure of that," said Lady Kluck.

"Hmmm, but if he does remember me, he will have to avoid Prince John."

"Aye; that he will have to do. But I'm sure Robin Hood will have a trick up his sleeve. He always does."

"If Prince John gets in Robin's way, I'll cut him down for you Marian" said Logan.

"HAR HAR! I, Prince John will defeat you and be the greatest King ever. And no one can stop me. Not even you…" she clucked, pointing at Logan. "…Robin Hood."

She drew her Badminton racket like sword and swung at him. Logan used the arrow to parry the attack. The two of them play fought for a minute, with Marian, Donald and Goofy cheering for Logan, and then Logan 'stabbed' her.

"oh no, ye' got me!" she said. "MUMMY!" and then she put a thumb in her mouth and clasped and ear with the other, causing everyone to laugh.

"Come Marian; let us escape into Sherwood Forest" said Logan in a hero's voice, grabbing her hand and leading her into a small area which was big enough for both of them to sit in.

"Oh Robin, you're so brave and impetuous!" said Marian. "Well now what do we do?"

"I don't know," said Logan, chuckling a little.

"Well usually, the damsel kisses the hero." and with that she pecked him on the cheek, causing Logan to go red slightly.

Logan was usually okay with kissing, he himself was a good kisser, but it was kind of weird getting pecked on the cheek by a vixen. After a few seconds the two of them laughed, and they left their little enclosure and returned to the others, smiling.

"Oh, do you have anywhere to stay?" asked Marian.

"Unfortunately we don't. We only got here this morning" said Logan.

"Well why don't you stay here, we have plenty of room."

"Gawrsh that would sure be nice of you to offer," said Goofy

"Yes but what about Prince John? He wouldn't be very happy would he?" asked Lady Kluck.

"Oh I suppose your right. I think that the Inn has some room" said Marian.

"That's okay, we'll check it out later." said Logan.

"Do stay for the archery tournament. It's dead fun to watch or to enter"

"What d'you think Logan, think you can win?" asked Donald.

"Maybe…that is if Robin Hood doesn't show up" said Logan grinning. "But I hope he does for your sake, Marian."

"Yes, one can live in hope," she replied. "So you will be coming?"

"Definitely, anything to meet Robin Hood" said Logan, excitedly.

"I think ye' better skidoodle before Prince John sees ye'," said Lady Kluck. "Follow Me."

"Goodbye Logan, Donald, Goofy. I shall see you at the tournament" called Marian, waving at them.

"Goodbye" the three of them chanted back.

When they where outside of the castle the all walked along the path toward the town of Nottingham.

"Do ya think we'll see Robin Hood at that there tournament?" asked Goofy.

"I hope so, I'm dying to try my skills against him," said Logan.

"Well we're supposed to be looking for the Naturalists and rescue Sora," said Donald.

"Hmm…" said Goofy.

-------------------

When the three of them reached town, they all instantly noticed the big 'Wanted' poster nailed to a tree. The poster had a painted picture of a fox version of Robin Hood and told of and £1000 reward. They all stared at it for a few minutes before walking to the town square. Just then a Wolf and Badger dressed like a monk were arguing.

"Now see here sheriff, you can't keep taxing us. We're poor enough as it is," argued the Monk which Logan assumed was Friar Tuck.

"I'm just doing my duty Preacher, so don't you go impeding me," said the Wolf who Logan guessed was the Sheriff of Nottingham.

"Poor Otto can't afford another taxing."

"Preacher, if you argue one more time, I'm afraid you're going to have to take a trip to the cells!"

Logan couldn't take anymore of the Sheriffs bullying and walked over to the squabbling pair. "HEY!" he called. "If he can't pay, then don't make him."

"Who are you to tell me what to do, kid?" asked the Sheriff.

"I'm not a kid, I'm 17 and my name is Logan!" he replied, a hint of anger in his voice.

"Well you better not kick up a fuss either or you'll be in the jail too!" he said, smiling, before walking off, whistling.

"That guys a nasty piece of work," said Donald, his hands on his hips.

"He sure is…" commented Goofy.

"Humph, I hate bullies. They make people feel so degrading" said Logan, anger prominent in his voice.

The Friar went up to them and shook each of their hands. "Bless you child, not many people are brave enough to fight back at the Sheriff of Nottingham these days" said the Friar, a smile on his face.

"I can't stand bullies. I just did what I thought was right" said Logan. "Why don't you guys just fight back?"

"If we do, he'll throw us in jail and hangs us from the gallows!" replied Friar Tuck, saddening.

"There must be somethin' we can do," said Goofy.

"Yeah!" said Donald.

"Thank you but no, there isn't anything you can do. Just pray that King Richard will return soon," he said, smiling again. He walked away back toward the church.

"What are we gonna do guys?" asked Goofy.

"I guess we can't do anything…yet," said Logan.

"Whaddya mean Logan?" asked Goofy, perplexed.

"Well, that archery tournament is gonna bring out the best archers of the area isn't it? Won't the Sheriff want to show off his skill to make the peasants feel even worse?" asked Logan.

"What are you getting at?" said Donald.

"Well what if one of us was to… beat him and make him feel like a right idiot in front of the whole town and Prince John?" said Logan, his lips curling into a smile.

"Sounds like a plan," said Goofy.

"And I bet Robin Hood will be there too" said Donald.

The three of them walked toward the Inn, plotting tomorrow's events.


	12. Nottingham Part 2

****

A/N: This chapter was co-written by pyromaniac0008, John-The-Enforcer, and Sorika.

The next day, Logan, Donald and Goofy arrived at the archery tournament. They heard that the grand prize was a solid gold arrow and Maid Marian's kiss to the winner. Logan hoped that the promise of Marian's kiss would bring Robin Hood there. They saw that there were almost fifty archers at the tournament. But Robin Hood wasn't among them. "Look at them all," said Logan.

"I wonder if they're as good as Robin Hood," said Goofy.

Logan chuckled. "No one is as good as Robin Hood. He's the best there is, one of a kind."

"Maid Marian sure thinks so," said Donald.

"Well, I better sign up."

"Good luck Logan, a-hyuk," said Goofy. "We're rootin' fer' ya!"

"Make that mean ol' sheriff a laughing stock!" said Donald.

Logan nodded and walked over to the sign up booth.

--

Meanwhile, Prince John, who was a lion, and his snake servant, Sir Hiss, were watching the competitors line up for the start of the tournament. Also sitting next to them were Maid Marian and Lady Kluck.

"Hiss," said Prince John quietly. "This is a red-letter day. A coup d'etat, to coin a Norman phrase."

Oh, yes, indeed, sire," said Sir Hiss smiling. "Your plan to capture Robin Hood in public is sheer genius."

Prince John eagerly rubbed his hands together. "My trap is baited and set... and then revenge! Ah, revenge!"

"Shh! Not so loud, sire. Remember, only you and I know, and your secret is my secret," Hiss said as his tongue hissed into John's ear.

"Stop!" laughed John. "Stop hissing in my ear - Secret? What secret? "

"Why, the capture of Robin Hood, sire."

Prince John lowered his brows and slammed his fists onto his chair. "That insolent blackguard. Ooh! I'll show him who wears the crown!"

"I share your loathing, sire. That scurrilous scoundrel who fooled you with that silly disguise, who dared to rob you and made you look so utterly ridiculous--"

"Enough!" John glared angrily at Sir Hiss.

Sir Hiss gulped. "Sorry, sire. But hopefully, that new captain of the guard will take care of him. How did you meet him anyway?"

John put his finger to his chin. "Well, he just showed up one day with some creepy little black creatures, saying that he wanted to help me. He seemed like a tough man, so I hired him."

"Oh."

Just then, a tall stork with a large hat walked up to Maid Marian and handed her a flower. "Ah, Your Ladyship," he said. "Beggin' your pardon, but it's a great honor... to be shootin' for the favor of a lovely lady like yourself. I hopes I win the kiss." he then winked at her.

Marian gasped at the stork's eyes. Somehow, they looked familiar to her. "Well, thank you, my thin-legged archer," she said, chuckling. "I wish you luck." Then, she bent over and whispered to him. "With all my heart."

--

Logan went up to the sign up page to enter his name into the contest. There were people from all over Nottingham entering. The line was huge. "I hope I can sign up in time, there are so many people." said Logan, sounding a little worried. It was a while until the tournament started so he had time. It was finally his turn to sign in. He took the quill and wrote his name on the piece of parchment.

While Logan wrote his name, he was watched by Robin Hood who was masked in the stork disguise. "I wonder who else will be in the tournament," Robin thought.

Suddenly, the fanfare blared. It was time for the contestants to line up at the starting line. "Well," said Logan. "That's my cue." But as he turned, he bumped into the stork. "Oops, sorry."

"Never you mind, mate," the stork said and went to the other in the starting line. He looked at the booth and took a short look to Marian.

Logan went into the starting line, smiling and waving at the cheering crowd.

--

Donald and Goofy were pushing their way through the crowd of people cheering so they get a better view of the tournament. "We need to see what Logan's doing." said Donald.

Meanwhile, Marian was staring at the stork. "I so hope Prince John doesn't find out that Robin's here," she said with a look of worry on her face. "He'll get killed."

The stork took his bow and placed an arrow in it. _'I will win and save you, Marian. I promise,'_ he thought and took a short look at his surroundings.

Just then, Pete appeared. He was Prince John's new captain of the guards. He was dressed in a red outfit with a cape and small hat with a feather sticking on top. Logan was surprised, but he didn't want to show it. "Your highness," said Pete. "With your royal permission, we are ready to begin.".

Prince John took one final look at the contestants. He then nodded to Pete. "Proceed, captain," he said.

Pete held his arms in the air. "The Tournament of the Golden Arrow will now begin!" With that, the crowd cheered and the trumpets blared.

Logan prepared his bow and arrow. _'Time to make that sheriff look like an idiot,'_ he thought. He then fired his arrow and hit the bull's-eye.

Prince John was watching intently as the archers shot there arrows. Donald and Goofy started cheering. "Yeah!" yelled Donald jumping off the ground. Marian started watching as the stork was preparing to shoot.

"That golden arrow is as good as mine," Logan said cheerfully. "I can't wait to show it to the guys-" suddenly he was quiet. "If I ever get back."

After all the other tournament members had shot their arrows, the stork shot his arrow and hit the bull's-eye, splitting Logan's arrow.

"Whoa!" He then turned to see the stork next to him. "Dude, that was really good. I bet you're just as good as Robin Hood!"

"Robin Hood, he says!" laughed the stork. "Wowee! I'm tip top alright, but I'm not as good as he is."

Hiss noticed that Marian was watching the stork the whole time now. "There's ssomething sstrange going on..." he said.

When Prince John saw what had happened he quickly sat up in awe. "That was the best archery I have seen here...too good." he said glancing at Logan and the stork. Marian started cheering and smiling.

Logan smiled at the stork. "You know, there's no way I can top that," he said. "I got an idea. Why don't you and I share the prize? I get the arrow and you get Marian's kiss. I already got kissed yesterday. Deal?" He held out his hand.

The stork smiled at Logan and said, "Alright, deal. I get Marian's kiss, and you get the arrow." With that, they shook hands.

--

Later, Prince John got up from his chair. "Attention everyone, the final contestants are the honorable sheriff of Nottingham."

The sheriff bowed to the crowd, who just boo'd back at him.

Prince John continued, "Logan."

Logan stepped forward, smiling. He then tossed his bow into the air, then quickly caught it as it came back down. He then bowed to the cheering crowd of animals. Donald and Goofy started cheering with the rest of the crowd.

"And the spindle-legged stork from Devinshire,"

The stork waved all around to the crowd, who cheered for him. He then waved at Maid Marian, who gave a slight wave back.

"The winner of the tournament will win the Golden Arrow..." One of Prince John's servants held up a pillow with the arrow on it. "And will get a kiss from Maid Marian." he said as Marian got up and gave a small wave. She winked at Robin discreetly. "Let the next round begin!" said Prince John as he sat back down in his seat.

"Time out!" shouted Logan, holding his hands in a signal. "Your Majesty, the stork and I would like to team up and share the prize, if that's alright."

Prince John looked at the boy cocking an eyebrow. "And why do I ask are you doing so?" he asked getting up and glancing occasionally at the stork.

"Well, I just don't wanna be selfish...like some people."

Marian started laughing silently to herself.

"Fine then. When the contest is over...we'll see." Prince John said, glaring at him. He then ordered to move the target back thirty paces. Unbeknownst to the stork or Logan, a guard was hiding inside the target. The sheriff was first to fire. "May the tournament continue!"

The sheriff shot his arrow and hit the bull's-eye. The crowd boo'd at him. "Well," he said, chuckling. "That shot wins the arrow, the kiss, and the whole caboodle!"

Then, it was the stork's turn to shoot. But just as the stork was about to fire his arrow, the sheriff tilted the bow, causing the arrow to shoot straight into the air. Logan saw this and quickly fired his arrow, which hit the stork's, causing it to shoot downwards straight into the bull's-eye, splitting the sheriff's arrow in half!

Marian was enjoying herself. "Go stork! Go Logan!" she cheered.

John stared suspiciously at what had just happened and was starting to think something was going on.

The stork smiled at Logan and said, "Thanks."

Logan shook the stork's hand. "Glad I could be of help," he said.

In the meantime, the sheriff was very angry and stomped on the ground.

"Loser!" shouted Logan to the sheriff with his finger and thumb in the shape of an 'L' on his forehead. Then he, and the stork, marched up to Prince John's booth to receive their prize.

Donald, Goofy, and Marian were cheering along with the crowd. Prince John got up and motioned for Pete to get the Golden Arrow. "Archers, I commend you," he said, suspiciously. "And because of... your superior skills, you shall get what is coming to you. Our royal congratulations."

Pete walked up with the arrow in his hands. "Here y'are," he said. Suddenly, he noticed Logan. "Oh no, not you agen'!"

"Hello, Pete!" said Logan sarcastically.

Prince John looked at Pete. "You know this boy?" he asked.

Pete growled. "Of course I do! He holds the Key Blade I told ya about. That duck and dog over there, are his friends." He then turned to the stork. "And I know why you're so good, ya big palooka!" Suddenly, he ripped off the stork's disguise, revealing Robin Hood on stilts.

Logan gasped. He had teamed up with the greatest archer who ever lived and didn't even recognize him.

Prince John's eyes grew wide. "I knew something peculiar was going on! Guards, seize them!" he yelled as he pointed at Robin and Logan with a glare in his eyes. Soon, several rhino guards surrounded Robin Hood and Logan, locking them in chains.

"Hey!" shouted Logan. "I'm innocent! What crime have I committed?"

"Why, obviously you two were both in it together, I'm guessing," said John.

"I'm just as surprised as you are! I didn't know he was Robin Hood!"

"I'm quite sure. I sentence you both to sudden, instant and even... immediate death!"

"No!" yelled Marian. "Please. Please, sire. I beg of you to spare his life."

Prince John looked at Marian. "My dear emotional lady, why should I?"

She turned to Robin. "Because I love him, your highness."

"Love him? And does this prisoner return your love?"

Robin looked at Marian and said, "Marian my darling, I love you more than life itself"

Prince John chuckled. "Ah, young love. Your pleas have not fallen upon a heart of stone. But traitors to the Crown must die! "

Robin Hood's eyes widened. How dare Prince John call him a traitor? "Traitor to the crown?" he asked. "That crown belongs to King Richard. - Long live King Richard!"

Just then the crowd, along with Donald and Goofy, shouted, "Long live King Richard!"

"Enough!" cried Prince John, as he jumped up and down on his crown like a spoiled brat. "I am king! King! King! Take them away at once!" But just as the sheriff and Pete were taking the prisoners away, Prince John shouted, "Stop!" His eyes were wide with fear.

It was Mia. She was hiding behind a curtain with a dagger to John's back. "Now you better tell your guards to let them go, or this will get messy," she said in a commanding tone.

Prince John's eyes bulged out in terror. "Sheriff, release- release the prisoners!"

"Untie the prisoners?" asked the sheriff.

"What?!" said Pete.

"Phew," said Logan.

"Sherriff," said Prince John. "I make the rules, and since I am the head man-- " he was then interrupted by Mia, pulling on his collar. Prince John turned his head slightly. "Not so hard, you mean thing."

"Careful," said Mia, playfully. "I think my hand is slipping."

Prince John looked like he was about to cry. "Let them go, for heaven's sakes!" he yelled. "Let them go!"

Immediately, the rhino guards untied Robin Hood and Logan. Marian ran over and hugged Robin, with tears in her eyes.

Mia still had her dagger in Prince John's back when she saw Little John, who was a bear, walking over. She then quickly took the dagger away and ran off to hide again.

The sheriff thought that something funny was going on. So he walked behind the prince's chair and spotted Little John. He thought he was the one who was forcing Prince John to let Robin Hood free. "Why you-" he said, but was suddenly knocked away by Little John's fist.

Prince John realized that he didn't have a dagger to his back anymore. "Guards, seize them now!" he shouted.

Pete laughed. "I ain't taking any more orders from a big momma's boy!" he said.

Prince John gave a glare to Pete and then the other guards. "How dare you talk to me like that! I'll ask you one more time. Seize them!" he yelled as he pointed to Robin Hood and Logan.

"Nope! From now on, Johnny boy, I'm makin' the orders, just as soon as I take over this joint!"

Prince John was now starting to get irritated. "You and what army?"

Pete smirked and raised his arms. "Heartless squad, round up!!" Soon, dozens of heartless began to rise from the ground. "How's this for an army, Johnny boy?"

Prince John just started to stare at all the creatures coming out of the shadows, tents, forest, anywhere!

Logan summoned the Key Blade, which immediately cut him out of his chains. He then released Robin Hood. "Guys, battle mode!" he shouted to Donald and Goofy.

"You got it!" they both shouted at the same time and got their weapons out.

Logan turned to Robin Hood. "You up for a battle?"

"Sure, I'm up for a good fight," said Robin getting his arrows ready.

Suddenly, several heartless jumped Logan, but he blasted them away with his fire attack.

Robin fired a few arrows at some heartless and they materialize on the spot. "Hmm, that was easy."

As Robin finished his sentence, he was surrounded by another rising of the small black beasts. He jumped into the air, to avoid a group attack. They would strike each other, making themselves recoil from the damage. While Robin flew towards the earth, he let off several arrows at once from his bow.

They struck the heartless in the center, instantly creating small balls of fire on each of them. That was when they would dematerialize into a large puff of black smoke. Logan wasn't having the same luck, as the heartless struck at him with ferocity. He was using his bow to protect his back for now, while his Key Blade protected his front from attack.

He was striking back and forth, side to side. It was a pattern that was working, for now.

Donald was sending large bolts of Lightning down upon the heartless, while Goofy stunned them into an opening for Logan. The shield was great for the situation, as the heartless surrounded him. It was able to act as a boomerang, so he could attack multiple targets at once.

With that, the shield was thrown and hit about ten heartless at once. Robin wasn't doing so bad himself, he was shooting arrows and hitting heartless like crazy. With each arrow shot, he hit five heartless and they materialized on the spot. "How's it going Robin?" asked Logan, as he hit off thirteen more heartless.

Robin shot a few more and turned. "Pretty good," he said. "It gets easy after you do it for a while and get used to it."

Pete was looking at the four fighting. They were actually defeating the heartless he sent out for them. He just glared at them in spite of it all. Prince John wasn't too happy either. He was trying to keep all the yelling to himself for the time being.

After a while of fighting heartless after heartless, they were down to about twenty. Logan and Robin had just had enough. "This is almost finished...we can make it..." said Robin sounding a little winded.

Logan hit five more heartless with his Key Blade. "Sure...of course we can..." he said looking at the remaining heartless. He and Robin both then raced towards them and started hitting them all. They disappeared right then and there. Logan and Robin stopped for a few minutes to take a break.

Donald and Goofy did the same, and walked over to the others.

The four walked over to the stand where Pete, Prince John, and Maid Marian were standing. "Ok, hand over the golden arrow," said Logan, holding out his hand and glaring at Prince John.

"And Maid Marian.." said Robin, looking over at her.

Marian turned to Prince John with a worried look on her face.

Prince John turned to Logan and Robin with an evil smirk on his face. "Oh.. you want them..." he said giving the arrow to Marian. "You can have them..." With that, he snapped his fingers and the rhino guards picked Marian up and started to carry her away.

"ROBIN!" she screamed hitting and kicking trying to get out of the rhino's grasps.

"Marian!" yelled Robin and he and Logan ran after them.

"Thunder!" yelled Logan aiming the Key Blade towards the rhinos, sending a shock of electricity at them. They toppled to the ground slightly paralyzed. Marian took the chance to run away from them and over to Logan and the others. When the rhinos started to awaken again, Robin, Logan, Donald, and Goofy ran over to fight them. Marian wasn't far behind. The rhinos had bigger weapons than the others, but that didn't stop them. Logan was fighting off two of the rhinos at once, giving it all his might.

Robin on the other hand was fighting with two of them also. "Marian...there's something I need to ask you!" he yelled while trying to get the two guards off of him trying to defend himself.

"Yes?" she asked, backing away so she wouldn't get caught up in anything.

Robin finally got the two off of him for a split second. "Will you marry me?!" he asked trying to catch his breath.

Logan overheard it while attacking two of the guards he had. "Robin, I really don't think this is a good time for proposals right now!" he said while using fire magic to stall the two guards for a second.

Marian just started laughing. "Yes, yes. Of course I will!" she said jumping for joy.

Robin turned and smiled widely for a moment before turning to fight the guards again. Both Robin and Logan finished fighting the guards. But then, Prince John sent out more of them. Pete also sent out some heartless to make things a little more fun. "Oh great...more of these things." said Robin as he got a few more arrows ready. Logan, Donald, and Goofy got ready to fight more also.

Meanwhile, some heartless were sneaking slowly towards Prince John, causing him to cringe in fright. "Pete, get these things away! Call them off!" said Prince John as he started backing away from the approaching heartless.

"Nope," chuckled Pete. "This kingdom is mine now, Johnny boy!"

John started whimpering a little and got up on his thrown. He reached for one of the guards spears and shook it at the heartless. The heartless just leapt up and batted the spear away. The knight-like heartless made jingling sounds as they approached.

More of the Heartless poured into the area, but Logan and his friends, as well as Robin Hood, stood their ground. "Now what?" asked Logan.

Robin Hood looked at Logan and said, "Well, I'm out of options. I've never dealt with this many foes before."

Logan looked to Goofy, an idea forming in his head. "Goofy, Its time!"

Goofy looked at Logan, then at his watch..."Half past noon?"

"No, Valor Form!" Logan raised up the Key Blade and suddenly there was a bright flash. When it cleared, Goofy was gone, and Logan's coat had turned red. He was gonna fight in Valor Form.

Robin Hood looked on in surprise and said, "By Jove..."

Immediately, Logan began swatting away heartless like they were flies. Blasting them this way and that, making them vanish on impact. He moved so fast he looked like a red lightning bolt.

Robin Hood just couldn't believe his eyes at what he had just seen.

Soon, all the heartless were destroyed and Logan reverted back to his old self, Goofy standing beside him. "Whoo, what a rush!" he said, out of breath.

Pete growled and said, "You punks...do you have any idea how long it takes to round up that many Heartless?!"

Robin Hood held his sword to Pete's neck, saying, "Would it take as long as it would to dispatch you?"

Pete, however, grabbed Robin Hood's arm with his large hand and hoisted him into the air! "Heheheh...not so tough now, are ya?" Pete chuckled...

Logan lowered his brows. "I know this is kinda like a cartoon, but this is an emergency." Then he raised his leg back and hurled it forward, kicking Pete below the belt., where it REALLY hurt.

"OOOOOOOOOOOF!" Pete groaned, letting go of Robin Hood. Robin then cut at Pete's belt. As Pete recovered, his voice a bit tinny, he said, "I'll make all of you punks pay for this humiliatio...WHOOP!" He fell to the ground as his pants got tangled up around his legs!

"Let's beat it!" Logan grabbed the golden arrow, which lay on the ground, then began to run to Sherwood forest.

Robin Hood said, "I couldn't agree more! Retreat to Sherwood Forest!" Donald, Goofy, Little John, Marian, and Lady Cluck soon followed.

Prince John crawled out of his hiding spot. Several of Prince John's rhino guards gathered around Pete.

"Don't just stand there, morons!! Get those little morons and make them pay!" Pete roared at them. But the rhino guards looked furious at him. Pete got back on his feet, pulled his pants up and said, "What are allaya? Deaf as y'are stupid?! GET THEM!" They aimed their spears at him.

Prince John approached

Pete shrank back, "Hey! What are ya doin'?!"

"Momma's boy, eh?" asked Prince John, Looking angry.

--

Later, at Robin Hood's hideout in Sherwood forest, Little John breathed out a bit and said, "Gotta hand it to ya, kid...those were some fancy moves you pulled back there."

"All in a day's work for a Key Bearer," said Logan, tipping his hat back.

Little John said, "One thing though...I've never seen creatures like those before...what were they?"

"Heartless."

"Well, that's a good description for Prince John and his goons, but..." Little John started.

"No no no!" Donald said, "The Heartless were those creatures we were fighting!"

"I'm a little new to this, too," said Logan.

Little John replied, "Ah...well, this is the first we've seen of them. For the most part, it's just been robbing from Prince John and ducking the Sherriff and his henchmen...these 'Heartless' guys are new to me...as well as that guy who was leadin' them..."

"That was Pete, he leads most of them." Logan lowered his glasses. "It's gonna be a while before this place is purified of them and Prince John."

Little John laughed and said, "Amen to that, brother..."

Logan then handed robin the golden arrow. "Nice steal for your first try, friend." Robin Hood said, "And thanks for the help."

"No problem, but I think this belongs to Marian...from you." Logan winked.

"Ha ha...you're right about that..." Robin said, looking lovingly at Maid Marian.

Logan smiled. "Just as it should be."

Suddenly, the arrow began to glow. Robin Hood looked at it in surprise, "What the..." The arrow then began to float into the air, shooting a beam of light into the sky. The next keyhole. 'Lackaday..." Robin Hood gasped.

"Would ya look at that..." Little John said in wonder.

Goofy turned to Logan and said, "Well, Logan...you know what to do..."

Donald said, "Seal it, kid!"

Logan nodded and summoned the Key Blade. Soon, he shot out a beam of light, and the key hole disappeared.

Robin turned to Logan and asked, "What exactly did you do?"

"This world's path is now open. We have to be going now."

Little John asked, "Well, what about those Heartless fellas you were tellin' us about?"

"We'll be back if they start causing trouble again, I promise."

Robin nodded his head and said, "Well, it was fun while it lasted, Sir Logan. Take care!"

Logan nodded. "You too, Robin. One day, you're going to be a legend." He then walked off into the woods with Donald and Goofy following close behind..

Goofy said, "He's pretty nice...even for a thief..."

"Certainly an odd lot...but a good one, nonetheless..." Robin Hood thought to himself as he and his merry band waved good bye.

Little did he know it, because of his great deed, Logan now gained the Magnet ability, and the Arrow token, which gave him the ability to summon Robin Hood, in case he ever needed help.


	13. Notre Dame Part 1

**A/N: This chapter was co-written by John-The-Enforcer.**

The black castle, the mouse like figure stood in the dark. The sound of a teleportation came from behind him..."Hello again, Mia," he said.

"Hello again, your Majesty..." Mia said with a nod.

The mouse turned to Mia. "How's his progress?"

"He is doing well so far...he's pretty skilled...even for such a beginner at wielding a Key Blade..." she replied. "He has even mastered the Valor form...not bad for a beginner..." she added.

The mouse sighed. "He'll need to be to face Maleficent, and rescue Sora...wherever he is." He shrugged his shoulders. "Are you sure there was no sign of the Naturalists yet?"

Mia shook her head and replied, "None sire...however...Pete is back..."

"Just as I figured, but he'll be easy to defeat."

"Like last time, sire?" Mia asked, raising an eyebrow, "His command over the Heartless is growing stronger..."

"Then so will our forces." He then turned away. "You're doing a good job keeping an eye on him, Mia. Elk must be very lucky to have a friend like you." He paused. "I hope you find him soon."

Mia lowered her head..."And...should Pete interfere if Logan confronts the Naturalists?"

The mouse lowered his head. "...Let us hope that never comes to pass."

If it should come down to it, do I have your permission to remove Pete from the picture...permanently?" she asked coldly.

The mouse was silent. "...We shall see."

Mia sighed and said, "As you wish, sire."

--------------------

Meanwhile, Logan, Donald, and Goofy, followed the world paths through space.

Max came up to Logan in his ambulatory form and said, "Shall I increase speed to dodge these inconveniences, Navigator?"

"Inconveniences?" Logan asked, raising a brow.

"The obstacles in our path..." Max indicated to the screen in front of them, which showed incoming Heartless ships and asteroids in their path.

Logan's eyes widened at the many obstacles in their path. "Whoa! Take evasive action, Max!"

"Compliance..." Max replied.

"Guys, looks like this is gonna get bumpy!" Logan said, turning to the others.

Donald yelled, "DOESN'T THIS THING HAVE ANY WEAPONS?!"

"Negative," replied Max. "I am only a navigational starship for scientific purposes. I am not programmed for conflict."

"Gawrsh..." Goofy gulped.

"The only other things I am programmed for is evasive action and time/space displacement." Max explained.

"Hang on!" yelled Logan.

Donald screamed, "TO WHAT?!"

"To your seats! Max, get us through this!"

"Compliance..." Max said as he did so.

The starship ducked and dodged through the gigantic chunks of flying rocks. Next would be the heartless ships.

Logan breathed deep. "Han Solo had it easy!" he said.

"CAN'T YOU EVEN RAM THROUGH THEM?!" Donald shouted at Max.

"Negative...as I said, I was built, designed, and programmed strictly for scientific purposes, evasion, and time/space displacement...not combat."

"Then we'll evade right through them!" Logan shouted. "Max, switch to stealth mode!"

"Compliance..." Max replied.

The ship stretched out and zoomed ahead, destroying many heartless ships and collecting their prizes.

"What was that about space/time erasement?" Goofy asked.

"Time/space displacement...or more to your simple understanding, time-travel..." Max said, "However, my creators found that your fragile bodies could be vaporized if I attempted it."

"In other words, Goof. He tries, we fry," replied Logan.

Goofy said, "Oooh..."

Max whispered to Logan, "As I said...simple understanding..."

Logan nodded. "Anyway, we're out of that mess," he said, taking a breath of relief.

"Confirmed...no hostiles detected." Max reported.

"Are we close to the next world?"

"Affirmative...estimated three minutes until arrival within planetary orbit." Max answered.

"Max, I have to say that I'm impressed with you. You're as good as the Enterprise or The Millennium Falcon. You rock!"

"Do not know meaning" Max said.

"Never mind." Logan rolled his eyes. "So what were those things that we collected when the ships were destroyed?"

"Gummy pieces...normally for the upgrading of Gummy ships...otherwise, a mix of power enhancers which boost my systems." Max replied.

"Awesome!" Just then, Logan saw a large object floating in space. "Hey look!"

"Planetary orbit in 1 minute." Max reported.

Logan took a good look at the incoming world. It looked like an aerial view of Renaissance-era Paris...with Notre Dame Cathedral the most dominant landmark. "Whoa."

"Planetary orbit achieved." Max reported.

"Take us down."

"Compliance..." Max said.

--------------------

Logan, Donald and Goofy walked through the empty streets of this new world.

"Boy...kinda eerie, ain't it?" Goofy asked.

Logan was smiling with anticipation. "Oh wow!" he said. "Do you know where we are?"

Goofy didn't have a clue...not surprising. Donald answered, "Looks like Paris, France, to me..."

"Exactly! And judging by the buildings and art, it's the Renaissance Era!"

Goofy said, "Oooh...okay...ahyuk!"

Donald scratched his head, looking around. "Where's all the people?" he asked. "You think there'd be some activity around here..."

"They must be at the center of town." Logan pointed towards the cathedral. "Right there, at Notre Dame. It must be the Feast of Fools festival."

"The Feast of Fools?" Goofy said, "WOW!"

"Yeah, you'd fit right in..." Donald remarked.

"Come on guys!" called Logan as he raced towards the cathedral.

"YA HOO HOO HOO WHEEEE!" Goofy cheered.

"**_Notre Dame" _**

--------------------

Soon, they were beginning to see hundreds of people liing the streets. "Told you it was a festival," said Logan, smiling.

Donald looked and said, "Maybe we should get some costumes, too...you know, blend in?"

Logan looked at their attire. "I don't that'll be a problem."

Goofy chuckled and said, "Ahyuk! I guess not."

The party seemed to be in full swing, with jugglers, stilt-walkers, and many other performers about...

"Those are gypsies," said Logan. "Entertainers that use skill, comedy, and even magic tricks."

Donald pulled on part of Logan shirt and whispered, "Be careful...gypsies are also thieves..."

Suddenly, they heard a loud fanfare coming from the marching gypsies.

"What's going on?" Donald asked.

"The parade of fools!" said Logan. "I've read about it in social studies. I can't believe I'm actually gonna see it!"

Suddenly, the crowd began to sing.

Come one, come all!  
Leave your loops and milking stools  
Coop the hens and pen the mules

Come one, come all!

Close the churches and the schools!

It's the day for breaking rules!

Come and join the Feast...OF...

Just then, a gypsy in jester-like clothing slid out and sang, "FOOOOOOOLS! HA HA HAAAAA!"

Logan began to laugh. "Oh boy, this is exciting!"

Once a year we throw a party here in town  
Once a year we turn all Paris upside down  
Ev'ry man's a king and ev'ry king's a clown  
Once again it's Topsy Turvy Day

it's the day the devil in us gets released  
It's the day we mock the prig and shock the priest  
Ev'rything is topsy turvy at the Feast of Fools!

TOPSY TURVEY!

Everything is upsy-daisy!

TOPSY TURVEY!

Everyone is acting crazy!

Dross is gold and weeds are a bouquet

that's the way on Topsy Turvey Day!

Logan laughed at all the bizarre things marching around. Dogs walking men, a giant fish chasing a fisherman, even a man in a pot being cooked by a lobster!

"This place is nuts!" Donald remarked.

"And I love it!!" cried Logan, laughing about.

Topsy Turvy!

Beat the drums and blow the trumpets

Topsy Turvy!

Join the bums and thieves and strumpets  
Streaming in from Chartres to Calais

Scurvy knaves are extra scurvy  
On the sixth of "Januervy"

All because it's Topy Turvy Day!

Goofy then noticed someone in a cape and hood leaving a tent...with a beautiful girl saying to the person, "And by the way...great mask!"

Suddenly, he and Donald were jerked forward by Logan, who was pushing them towards the stage. "Come on, guys," he said. "You're missing the show."

Goofy just looked back in the direction of the one tent, saying, "Gawrsh, she's purty..."

Suddenly, the jester hopped onto the stage. "Come one!" he cried. "Come all! Hurry, hurry! Here's your chance! See the mystery and romance!

"This ought to be good," said Logan, rubbing his hands together.

"Come one! Come all! See the finest girl in France! Make an entrance to entrance! Dance la Esmeralda...DANCE!"

The jester threw something to the stage, creating a puff of smoke...and out of it came a beautiful girl in a long red dress!

Logan's eyes almost popped out of his head. This was the first gypsy he had ever seen, and a girl to boot.

"Who is she? She's beautiful..." Logan breathed out...

"Her name's Esmeralda! Didn't you hear that guy?" Donald whispered to him.

Logan then raised a brow. "Esmeralda? Why does that name sound familiar?

The gypsy girl danced before the crowd.

"She's good."

"She sure is purty..." Goofy said, blushing.

They watched as Esmeralda danced over to one stand...where a long nosed man in regal looking clothes sat...

"He certainly looks like he's having fun," Logan said, sarcastically.

Donald glared at the man and said, "What a gargoyle..."

They then watched as Esmeralda wrapped a silken scarf she had around the man, winked at him...then pulled his hat down over his face!

Logan held in a bit of laughter.

Esmeralda then danced back over to the stage and continued her performance.

Logan suddenly began to clap in rhythm. "Go, go, go, go!"

She then grabbed a spear from one of the soldiers, tossed it on the far end of the stage, then spun around it.

"Bravo! Bravo!" Logan shouted, applauding the daring feat.

She then danced downstage, did the splits, and looked into the eyes of her admirers...including Logan...and a hooded stranger off to his left.

Logan breathed hard. "That was the best thing I've ever seen in my life. Glad I missed school."

The jester began singing again,

Here it is! The moment you've been waiting for!

Here it is! You know exactly what's in store!

Now's the time we laugh until our sides get sore

now's the time we crown the KING OF FOOLS!

"You all remember last year's king?" He then gestured to a plump man in a makeshift, carried throne...who belched...with his lips flapping...

"The King of Fools!" Logan cried. "Oh, if only Ms. Rowe were here to see this, she'd flip!"

Make a face that's horrible and frightening!

Make a face that's gruesome as a gargoyle's wing!

For the one with the ugliest will be the King of Fools...WHY?

Logan put his hands to his mouth and shouted. "Topsy Turvy!"

Ugly folks, forget your shyness!

Soon, Donald and Goofy shouted in unison, "Topsy Turvy!"

You could soon be called 'Your Highness!

Put your foulest features on display!

Be the king of Topsy Turvey Day!

Logan smiled, "Oh, this oughta be good."

The first guy just had his bottom lip come up over his nose...much to the displeasure of the crowd.

BOOO!

The first guy was promptly booted...rather, butted off the stage by a goat with an earring on.

Logan shook his head. "Next!"

The next guy just pulled down his bottom lip and made a ghastly bit of laughter...once again, to the displeasure of the crowd...

BOOO!

"You gotta do better than that!"

He received the same treatment.

One by one, they were kicked off the stage by that goat...but when it came down to the last guy, the goat retreated! Esmeralda tried to pull of the man's mask...but soon recoiled...it wasn't a mask...it was the man's face!

Everyone in the crowd gasped. "That's no mask!" "That's his face!" "He's hideous!" "It's the bell ringer from Notre Dame!" Logan heard the crowd around him scream and shout.

The man in the one seat got up, with a look on his face that evoked shock...and anger. The young man on the stage looked around, confused and frightened...then covered up his misshapen face.

"Ladies and gentlmen!" announced the jester. "Don't panic! We asked for the ugliest face in Paris...AND HERE HE IS! QUASIMODO, THE HUNCHBACK OF NOTRE DAME!"

Logan almost dropped his sunglasses. Did they say The Hunchback Of Notre Dame ? As in the novel by Victor Hugo? "I'm in the story," he said. "I'm in the Hunchback of Notre Dame by Victor Hugo!"

Ev'rybody!

Once a year we throw a party here in town

Hail to the king!

Once a year we turn all Paris upside down

Oh, what a king!

Once a year, the ugliest will wear a crown  
:  
Girls, give a kiss

Once a year on Topsy Turvy Day

We've never had a king like this

And it's the day we do the things that we deplore  
On the other three hundred and sixty-four  
Once a year we love to drop in  
Where the beer is never stoppin  
For the chance to pop some popinjay  
And pick a king who'll put the "top" in  
Topsy Turvy Day!  
Mad and crazy, upsy-daisy, Topsy Turvy Day!

As the crowd cheered for their crowned King of Fools, one guard not far from Logan said, "You think he's ugly now? Watch this!" He then hurled a tomato at Quasi's face!

Quasi recoiled from it. "Now THAT'S ugly!" the guard and one of his compatriots chortled.

All of a sudden, everyone joined in, throwing eggs and fruit at the poor young man...even strapping him down to a wheel with ropes...and spun him around and around...

Donald and Goofy looked horrified at the sight. All the more making this misshapen man an easier target.

"Sir, requesting permission to stop this cruelty!" a blonde man in golden armor said.

"In a moment, captain...a lesson needs to be learned here." the man in regal clothes said.

Something began to heat up in Logan...his temper. He began to clutch his fists, biting his lip, and narrowing his brows. "Not this time..."

Goofy noticed Logan becoming angry. "Logan? What're ya doin'?"

Suddenly, Logan lifted his head and screamed, "STOP!!"

Suddenly, the crowd came to a hush.

Donald and Goofy just stared at him. "Logan?! What're ya doing?" Donald whispered.

Logan walked through the crowd, pushing people out of the way till he came up to a mistreated Quasimodo, his face covered in a smashed tomato. He then looked towards the crowd. "He is NOT an animal. He is a human being. He...is...a man!"

"Well put..." a female voice said behind him.

Logan turned to see Esmeralda standing behind him, her arms crossed. "Thanks." He then turned his attention to the young hunchback, extending his arm. "Let me help you up."

"You two! Get down from there this instant!" the regal-dressed man ordered.

"No!" said Logan, sternly.

"Absolutely, your honor...just as soon as we help this poor boy." Esmeralda said, aiding Quasimodo.

"I FORBID IT!" the man shouted.

"Shut up you stiff gargoyle!" Logan said again.

Esmeralda pulled a knife out from under her dress and cut the ropes holding Quasimodo down.

"How dare you defy me!" the man growled.

"Cause you're ugly!" said Logan.

The man gritted his teeth. "You dare insult me? Do you know who I am?"

"I know who you are. You're Judge Claude Frollo!"

"You treat this poor boy no better than you treat my people…you give nothing but torture and torment to those who look to you for aid...and you, a Minister of Justice...more like a Minister of Injustice!" Esmeralda accused.

"SILENCE!" Frollo yelled.

"JUSTICE!" Esmeralda shouted back.

"You say you do it because you're protecting these people," Logan said. "I know what it is like to be a protector, and you sir are no protector! You are a tyrant!"

"Mark my words...you will both pay dearly for your defiance!" Frollo snapped, his anger barely restrained.

"Yo Mama!"

Esmeralda picked up the "King of Fools" crown and handed it to Logan, saying, "Then it appears we've crowned the WRONG fool..."

"I think this belongs on the top of YOUR head." He then threw the crown at Frollo.

Frollo sneered at the hat...then ordered, "Captain Phoebus, ARREST THEM!"

Suddenly, Logan summoned the Key Blade. "I don't think so!" He pointed it at Frollo.

The crowd were amazed to see they giant key appear from nowhere.

Phoebus signaled for several guards to move in...Esmeralda was counting them..."So, there's ten of you...and two of us..." Esmeralda said...pulling a tissue out from the top of her dress..."What's a poor girl to do?" She began crying crocodile tears...blew into the tissue...AND VANISHED IN A CLOUD OF SMOKE!

"Whoa!" said Logan.

"Witchcraft!" Frollo gasped.

"You think that's something, check this out. FIRE!" Logan summoned a fireball and hurled it at Frollo's chair.

Frollo dodged! And the guards converged...only to hear a whistle. "Oh boys! Over here!" Esmeralda called.

"That gal's got guts, I'll give her that!" Donald said.

Logan looked to see Esmeralda hiding amongst a basket of masks. "Clever... Donald, Goofy!".

"Comin', Logan!" Goofy called up to him.

"We're so gonna get it..." Donald muttered.

Esmeralda managed to take off a guard's helmet and fling it like a Frisbee...which knocked out three of Frollo's men on horseback...and nearly took off Captain Phoebus' head...but he grinned and said, "WHAT A WOMAN!"

Logan twirled around, creating a ring of fire to protect himself from the soldiers.

The soldiers recoiled from the wall of fire before them! Frollo gasped at the sight of this and said, "They're all practitioners of the dark arts! KILL THEM!" The soldiers were just too frightened by Logan's power to make a move.

As soon as the ring faded, Logan began to charge towards the soldiers, ready to fend them off with the Key Blade. "Comin' through!!!!" Logan barreled through them as if they were nothing! "The ol' seven ten split!"

Frollo was shouting orders like mad...just as Esmeralda kept stepping on a cage like a wheel and had it roll through some of the guards.

"Incoming!" Logan shouted as he dove out of the way.

The old prisoner in the cage came out, going, "I'm free! I'm free...OOOP!" He then tripped and found himself locked in the stocks! "Dang it!" he cursed...

Donald and Goofy managed to clobber several of the guards as they ran to join Logan's side.

"How many left?" Logan asked.

Goofy began to count...only to lose count and begin counting again! Donald slapped his hand over his eyes.

"Lets take em' out all at once! Where's Esmeralda?"

Esmeralda took center stage and wrapped a long cape around her...until she vanished!

"Oh yeah, and leave us to do the dirty work! THANKS ALOT!"

Donald said, "We should get out of here!"

"Right." He then turned to the soldiers. "Hey, wanna see a magic trick?"

"Er...no...not really..." the guards said, still spooked by the wall of fire Logan set up earlier.

Logan raised a brow. "Too bad." He then pointed the Key Blade at their feet. "Magnet!"

The guards soon found they couldn't even move an inch!

Logan then twirled another ring of fire around himself, Donald and Goofy. Once it faded, they had disappeared.

Quasimodo, unfortunately, found himself under the angered gaze of Frollo...he whimpered, "I'm sorry, master...I shall never disobey you again..." With that, he ambled towards the cathedral doors...and closed the doors behind him.


	14. Notre Dame Part 2

**A/N: This chapter was co-written by John-The-Enforcer**

Logan, Donald and Goofy hid under a wagon as it started to rain. "Poor guy," Logan said.

Goofy said, "I feel sorry for him."

Donald asked, "What's this 'never disobey you again' jazz?"

"Frollo's his master," said Logan. "I read about it in the book. He keeps him in that cathedral, where no one can see him."

Donald remarked, "Looking the way that guy does, I can see why..."

"He was born that way, he had no choice."

"But he seems like such a nice guy..." Goofy said.

Logan had an idea. "Why don't we go in and cheer him up?"

Donald said, "Maybe we should wait until Frollo's left the joint..."

Logan smirked. "Come on Donald, I'm sure you know an invisibility spell or something..."

"Well...not really..." Donald said.

"Hmm...Then we'll have to make a run for it." Logan looked outside to see an old man with a cloak and pipe make his way toward the cathedral. "Lets follow behind him."

They made their way towards the cathedral as the old man entered. A guard, however, saw the three of them! "You there! Halt!" the guard ordered.

Donald held out his wand and shouted, "SLEEP!"

The guard yawned after the spell hit him...and he collapsed the ground, snoring loudly...

"Okay, lets go!" said Logan.

"Heheheh...forgot about that spell." Donald chuckled nervously as Logan and Goofy entered.

They went in and closed the doors behind them. "Phew!" said Logan. "That was close."

Donald looked towards Logan and asked, "Do you think they'll enter here?"

"Lets declare sanctuary."

"Can we do that?" Goofy asked.

"It's a cathedral. Its what we have to do so they can't kill us." But before Logan could, he saw the old man shed his cloak, revealing it was Esmeralda with a goat on her shoulders. "You!" he said, annoyingly.

"Hey, thanks for the cover..." she said to him.

"Cover? You abandoned us out there!"

Esmeralda shrugged and said, "I was starting to run out of tricks out there..."

"Well you could've warned us! We were out numbered!"

Esmeralda countered, "Hence why I was starting to run out of tricks...I must admit, though...other than myself, no one else has been brave enough to defy that big-nosed gargoyle..."

"Amen, sister," Logan chuckled. "Well its over now, so no need to argue. I'm Logan. These are my friends, Donald and Goofy." He gestured towards them.

"Pleasure to meet you...I'm Esmeralda...and my little hoofed guardian here is Djali." she said, gesturing to her goat.

Logan petted the goat on the head. "Nice to meet ya."

Djali looked at Logan warily. "You'll have to forgive him...he's careful about strangers..." she said with a laugh.

Logan pulled back his arm. "Oh I see. Anyway, it's just amazing to meet someone like you. I've never seen a real gypsy before."

"And I've never seen a weapon like that before..." Esmeralda said, gesturing to the Key Blade.

Logan held it up. "Me neither. I just got it. So, why are you in here?"

"Why else?" she said, a bit frustrated, "No one outside was willing to help that poor boy...Why would they help me?" she added...

Logan crossed his arms. "Same reason we're here. We're outsiders ourselves. Heck, I ain't even from this place."

"I kind of figured as such..." Esmeralda said to Logan.

Suddenly, the sound of a door creaking was heard. "Someone's coming in!" Donald and Goofy got out of sight...Logan hid with them. "Get ready guys...there could be alot of them."

Esmeralda saw someone behind Logan and warned, "Behind you!"

Logan quickly spun around, kicked the stranger in the stomach, and flipped him to the floor. He then pointed the Key Blade at his neck. He saw that it was Captain Phoebus. "Goin' somewhere pal?" Logan asked.

"Easy, easy! I just shaved this morning..." Phoebus said, backing away...not aware that Esmeralda had his sword in her hands.

She said, "Oh, really? You MISSED a spot!"

"I can fix that for ya," said Logan. "A little flame and that goatee will be history."

"Now wait a minute...gypsy, let me apologize..." he requested.

"For what?" Esmeralda asked...just before she got tripped up, and Phoebus had his sword back in his hands.

"That, for starters..." he said.

Logan held the Key to Phoebus's neck. "Drop the sword now." he said.

"Relax...I didn't come here for a fight..." Phoebus said...only to block a candelabra strike from Esmeralda.

"Too bad...you just got one!" she said.

Logan did a warriors stance and prepared himself. "Man to man. Enguarde!"

"I can handle this idiot..." Esmeralda said as she continued her strikes against him.

"Hey bronze butt!" Logan shouted as he swung.

Phoebus blocked Logan's swing...and quickly countered another attack from Esmeralda.

Logan pointed the blade towards Phoebus's feet. "Heads up!" Suddenly, Phoebus was hanging by his heels in mid air. "Gotta love Magnetic force."

"Nice trick..." Phoebus said, blocking yet another strike from Esmeralda, "You fight pretty well for a woman..."

"Really? I was about to say the same thing about YOU!" she said.

Logan burst out laughing. "You got schooled, dude!" he said.

"I beg your pardon?" he asked...just as he got the candelabra's stand to the face!

"Never mind. That phrase wont be invented till the twentieth century."

"What an interesting cast of characters you keep with you..." Phoebus said to Esmeralda.

"Who are you calling a character, wise guy?!" Donald shouted at Phoebus.

Logan gave a sly smile. "Maybe I should spin you around the cathedral for a while..." he said.

"Look, I didn't come here to make an arrest." Phoebus said.

Logan raised a brow. "Oh?"

"Yeah..." he said, turning to Esmeralda, " Permit me to introduce myself. I'm Phoebus...it means, Sun God." Esmeralda and Djali looked at each other with raised eyebrows.

"Oh, brother..." Donald muttered.

Phoebus then turned to Logan, trying to look right side up. "Now...would you mind putting right-side up? I can't really talk to people like this..." Phoebus requested.

"If I do, you promise not to arrest us?" Logan asked, looking uncertain.

"I can't...not in here, anyway." Phoebus said.

"Okidokee." Suddenly, Logan cut off the magic, and Phoebus fell onto his back with a clang.

"Thanks..." he said, rubbing his back. "Now...you are?"

"Is this an interrogation?" Esmeralda asked.

"Call it an introduction."

"I'm Logan, and these are Donald and Goofy." He said.

"Esmeralda." she said.

"Beautiful..." Phoebus said..."Well...much better than Phoebus, anyway...

"Ahem," said Logan. "Why are YOU in here, Phoebus?"

"To be honest...just to meet her." Phoebus said.

"Oh... you playboy..." Logan chuckled.

"Good work, Captain...now, arrest her!" Frollo said, with two guards accompanying him.

"Claim sanctuary!" Phoebus whispered to them.

"You tricked us!" Esmeralda hissed at him.

"I'm sorry, sir...they've claimed sanctuary...there's nothing I can do." Phoebus said.

Frollo growled and said, "Then drag them outside and..."

"Frollo! You will not touch them!" the Archdeacon said, striding up them. "Don't worry...Minister Frollo learned years ago to RESPECT the sanctity of the church.".

Frollo merely growled and waved for his men to leave.

"Wow...thanks." Goofy said to the Archdeacon.

"We owe ya," said Logan.

"You are welcome, my children..." the Archdeacon said.

Logan looked to the ceiling, then back at the arch deacon. "So, where is he?"

"Who?"

"Quasimodo."

"Oh...he mostly keeps to the bell towers...but...given what has happened to that poor boy, I think it would be best if he were not disturbed..." the Archdeacon replied.

"But, we came to cheer him up."

"You could try...but I don't know if he'll be in the mood for it." the Archdeacon said as he walked away.

Logan and his friends suddenly heard Esmeralda shout, "I know what you're imagining!"...as she managed to get Frollo away from her!

Logan walked up behind Frollo and shoved the Key at his back. "Is there a problem here, old man?" he asked in a low tone.

"I was just leaving, whelp..." Frollo said, casting one last look at Esmeralda...a vile grin on his face... "You've chosen a magnificent prison...but a prison, nonetheless...put one foot outside, gypsy girl...and you're mine..." He hissed as he stomped outside of the cathedral.

"You okay?"

"I'll be better when someone sticks a sword through his black heart..." Esmeralda snapped.

Logan turned to the others. "Watch it guys. If Frollo keeps this up, he might end up as a Heartless."

"He's already heartless, as far as I'm concerned..." Esmeralda said, looking angrily at the door Frollo exited through.

"That's not what we meant..." Donald said.

Logan shook his head. "Never mind. Come on." He then made his way toward the stairs.

"Where are you guys going?" she asked.

"To see the boy."

"Are you sure he wants to be seen...even after what happened to him today?" she asked.

"Hey, I'm the guy that saved him." Logan smiled. He then continued upwards.

"You're not the only one..." she said as she looked around her "magnificent prison"...

"Come on guys." Logan gestured for Donald and Goofy to follow him. He gave one last look to Esmeralda. "You're welcome to come.."

"I'll be here if you need me..." she said as she walked away...

Logan continued to ascend the stairs. Donald and Goofy following him.

--------------------

It began to get darker as they climbed higher up into the rafters of the cathedral. They heard someone talking...sadly... "Come on," said Logan.

"I shouldn't have gone outside...it was a mistake..." they heard Quasimodo talking...but to who?

Logan then saw him, the misshapen bell ringer, talking to three stone gargoyles. He stepped forward. "Excuse me," he said.

Quasimodo looked up at them in alarm! "Who are you?!" he asked, hiding his face behind his hands.

Logan held out his hands. "Hey, hey. It's ok, it's ok. I'm the one who told those people to stop throwing tomatoes at you."

"Please...you should just leave...I'm in enough trouble as it is..." the hunchback said.

"We came to cheer you up. I'm Logan. This is Donald and Goofy. We're friends."

"You're...you're not bothered by my...by my appearance?" he asked them.

Logan smiled. "'Course not!"

"Everyone else seemed to be..." he said sadly..."My master was right...I am deformed and ugly...crimes for which the world has little pity..."

"Don't you dare say that!" Logan put a hand on Quasimodo's shoulder. "He only says that stuff to make you feel bad and for you not to leave. He's filling your head with lies!"

"But...he raised me from an infant...taught me...fed me...dressed me...he is the only one who looks upon me without fear." he said.

"But he sure does with anger...like he did earlier..." Logan said.

"He's no father of the year, pal!" Donald said to Quasi.

Logan knew why Quasimodo was raised by Frollo, he had read the book. But he was unsure if he should tell Quasimodo the truth. He took in a deep breath. "So... what do you do up here?"

"Well, I ring the bells for the services here, I keep them in working order...I receive regular visits from Frollo for my schoolings...I speak to my...friends..." he said, gesturing to the three gargoyles there.

"No one else to talk to, huh?"

"Not really...except for the Archdeacon...he's very nice." he said, "I take it back...only Frollo and the Archdeacon look upon me without fear...as well as my three friends here...Victor, Laverne and Hugo."

"Pleased to meet you three, ahyuk!" Goofy said, kneeling down to meet them.

'Victor and Hugo,' thought Logan. _'Nice nod to the author.' _Logan smiled. "Same here," he said. 

"Well...they mostly talk to me..." Quasimodo said.

"Oh."

"I think maybe Frollo's warped his mind..." Donald whispered to Logan.

"Be nice. He's all alone up here," he whispered. Then Logan smiled. "There's a girl here, looking for you."

"A girl? Who?" he asked.

"Esmeralda, the gypsy. She's downstairs."

Quasimodo blushed and said, "Esmeralda?! She's here?!"

"Yeah...she's been looking for ya." Goofy said.

"Why not go downstairs and say hello?" Logan asked.

"Do you...do you think I should?" he asked.

"Yeah! Go ahead!"

With that, Quasimodo began to head on his way downstairs.

"She was not..." Donald said to Goofy.

--------------------

Logan, Donald and Goofy ran after Quasimodo as he headed down the stairs. "Wow...there she is...beautiful...like an angel..." Quasimodo was heard muttering.

Esmeralda turned to see Quasimodo walk down the stairs with Logan and the others behind him.

When he heard her gasp...he ran upstairs!

"Hey!" cried Donald. "Come back!"

"Wait!" Esmeralda called as she ran up the stairs after him.

Logan and the others quickly followed along behind her. "Come on!" Donald said.

Logan, however held Goofy and Donald back, saying, "Hold on, you guys...let's give them some privacy..."

"Oh…Okay.."

--------------------

Frollo was all alone in his living quarters. "That gypsy girl will be mine...either to be committed to the pyre...or to be mine and mine alone..." he muttered as he paced back and forth. Shadows flickered all around the room. "No...no...I consider myself a righteous man..." he muttered, barely noticing the shadows about the room. Frollo squeezed the scarf that Esmeralda had left behind. "That gypsy girl...how she bewitches...the sun caught in her raven hair...it's driving me out of all control!" he thundered as he wringed it in his hands!

"Then perhaps I can help you with that..." a female voice said in the room.

Frollo's eyes went wide, "Who's there?!"

A female's taunting laugh was heard throughout the room...echoing...growing louder and louder.

"SHOW YOURSELF!!!" Frollo yelled. He looked about the room...only to be greeted by more laughter...growing to a frightening cackle as it surrounded him.

He looked about...his eyes wide with terror...and when he turned...he found himself face-to-face with a woman with yellow eyes and green skin.

"GAAAAAH!" he screamed in fear.

"Oh, don't be so shocked, Frollo, dear..." the women said to him, her black dress flowing behind her, "After all...I'm not the one you should fear..."

"Who are you? How did you get in here?" he gasped.

"I'm just a friend..." the woman said, walking with a staff with a green crystal ball at the top where her slender fingers were, "I'm someone who can help you..."

Frollo recoiled in fright. "You...you...you're a witch!!"

"No...nothing so...common..." the woman said, looking into his eyes. She then held Frollo by the chin..."As I said...I can help you get what you want...I only ask for you to serve me..."

"And...should I refuse?" Frollo asked, holding on to a rosary.

The woman sneered at it, saying, "Do not put faith behind that...bauble of deceit...there are powers far beyond your very comprehension at work...And this...will be nothing more...than kindling for the fire to come..." the woman said as she snatched it out of his trembling hands and threw it into his fireplace.


	15. Notre Dame Part 3

**A/N: This chapter was co-written by John-The-Enforcer.**

Logan and his friends waited at the base of the stairs, hoping everything was going alright for Esmeralda and Quasimodo up there...when suddenly, they heard the telltale warning sounds of..."HEARTLESS!" they gasped.

Logan shook his head. "No, no, not here, not in here!" he said, sunned. They quickly rushed upwards...and found them outside of Notre Dame Cathedral...climbing up the outside walls! "How can they do that? This is a house of God!"

Donald shouted over to Logan, "TELL THEM THAT!!!"

Logan looked upward toward the tower. "Quasimodo, Esmeralda! We have to warn them!"

Donald then cast a lightning spell that sent the first wave of Heartless falling down, colliding into each other!

Goofy said, "Go ahead and warn 'em, Logan! We'll hold 'em off for the moment!"

Logan nodded and began to run up the stairs.

He finally made it to the roof of Notre Dame and found Quasi and Esmeralda there. He ran over to them, trying to catch his breath.

Esmeralda asked, "Logan, what's wrong?"

"Heartless!" he said. "They're climbing up the cathedral!"

Quasimodo looked at the gypsy girl with him and he said, "I'll take her to the rear of the Cathedral. Not many people travel around there...she should be able to get away."

"Good, but be careful. Heartless will do anything to steal people's hearts!"

The hunchback nodded, had Esmeralda mount up on his shoulders and he took off.

Logan then turned to join the others downstairs. When he got back, he found that Donald and Goofy were barely fighting them off the balcony.

Logan summoned the Key Blade and shouted, "Blizzard!" He blasted each one of them away with an icy blast!

"About time you got back!" Donald shouted.

Goofy said, "Let's be grateful he's back at all, Donald!" as he swatted another Heartless away with his shield.

Logan began blasting away Heartless with his thunder attack. "This gets easier every time!" he said, smiling.

Donald commented, "We're easy targets up here! Let's take the fight down there where there's more room!"

"Agreed!" Then Logan ran towards the end of the balcony and jumped up. "Come on!"

With that, they jumped off the balcony and fell down to the streets...where Donald cast a slight spell that helped cushion their fall.

Logan looked around. "Where are the guards?"

Goofy suggested, "Maybe the Heartless scared them off..."

"Maybe..."Logan then noticed different Heartless abound...some of them were taking on the forms of stilt-walkers, fire-breathers, and all manners of forms that parodied the gypsies' acts during the Feast of Fools. "Uh oh!"

"What's wrong?" Donald asked, "We can take on these palookas..."

"Hope so!"

Suddenly, several of the Heartless ran forward, spitting flames. Donald aimed his wand forward and shouted, "BLIZZARD!" The ice hit the flames…which then turned to water...which then put out the fire!

"Fire!" Logan shouted, whirling around, shooting fire balls.

Donald shouted, "WHAT ARE YOU DOING?!"

"Fighting them!" Logan shouted as several heartless were destroyed by the fireballs. He then saw Goofy getting hurt. Quickly, Logan pulled out a potion from his pocket. "Goofy!" He then threw it onto Goofy.

"Thanks, pal!" Goofy called over...as he tossed his shield like a discus and hit a Heartless that was right behind Logan.

The gang went crazy, blasting heartless this way and that. Just as they had nearly cleaned up the last of them, however, one major Heartless appeared...

Logan's eyes widened. "Whoa!" was all he could say.

It was he size of an airborne float Logan had seen in parades...looked like a patch-worked stuffed toy...with claws...

"That one's scarier than the giant clown one!"

"Eh, it looks like a push-over..." Donald remarked...

Logan jumped up and proceeded to whack away at the giant foe.

Only to have his Key Blade bounce back and hit him in the face!

"Gawrsh...he must be made of rubber..." Goofy commented.

Donald said, "It's gotta have a weak spot somewhere..."

Logan landed on his back. "Ouch!" The giant balloon Heartless growled and nearly brought its fist down on Logan...but he rolled out of the way just in time. It then swiped at them, missing Donald and Goofy's head by a few centimeters! "Weak spot, weak spot..." Logan then saw that one of the patches had a loose seam. "There!" Logan pointed.

Donald and Goofy aimed their respective weapons and fired away with what they had...only for the creature to turn quickly (surprising for something its size...) and block its weak spot from them. It roared and shook the ground!

"Darn it!" Logan shouted.

Donald shouted, "Fight fair you big stupid...WAAAAAAAACK!" as he flew into a temper tantrum.

Goofy then suggested, "Maybe we should try a different strategy?"

"Yeah!" Logan said. "You distract him, I'll go for the loose patch!"

Donald calmed down from his tantrum and said, "Okay!"

With that, Goofy and Donald fired their respective weapons at the head of the balloon-like Heartless, drawing its attention...

Logan ran up behind the creature, jumped up and shouted, "Thunder!!" Blasting it with a thunder bolt right at the weak spot!

The creature's eyes bugged out...then it turned to face Logan.

"How hard is it to kill you?"

Logan noticed, however, that the weak spot patch changed color after the hit he delivered to it.

"Huh?"

Donald then said, "Maybe that means how much damage we've done to it!" Just then, another seal busted open on the creature.

Logan smiled. "Then I'll keep blasting it. He then continued blasting at the loose seams. The creature screamed as Logan pressed the attack...just as several smaller Heartless began to appear on its back. "Oh, come on!"

The Heartless began to swarm near him...just as Goofy's shield began hitting them!

Logan ducked and dodged the Heartless, still blasting away at the large one. "Ugh!"

"Gotcha covered, Logan!" Goofy said to him as he climbed up onto the float.

"Thanks!"

Donald hopped up on top of the float...just as more Heartless arrived...but the larger one's thrashing seemed weaker...

Logan aimed for the seam, and fired using a Blizzard attack. The larger Heartless screamed...and hit the ground! Logan jumped up and shouted, "Booyah!!" The other Heartless looked up at Logan...then scattered.

The larger Heartless just deflated completely until it finally vanished...leaving only the King of Fools crown...

"Gawrsh...that's weird..." Goofy said.

Logan walked over, bent down, and picked it up. "The Fool's crown?" he asked. "Why did it have this?" Just then, he saw Quasimodo descend the cathedral, holding Esmeralda, who held onto Djali. "You're safe."

"Good...thanks for the warning..." Quasimodo said to them.

"You're welcome... but who summoned them here?" Logan put a finger to his chin, looking puzzled.

"I wish I knew..." Quasimodo said, "I thought that evil creatures like them wouldn't dare set foot on Holy ground..."

"Me too, but there are some things in this universe that we don't know about yet."

Just then, the King of Fools crown began to glow..."Speaking of which..." Esmeralda said, her eyes wide with amazement. Soon, the crown floated into the air and shot out a beam of light, forming a keyhole in the sky.

Logan summoned the Key Blade and pointed it towards the keyhole. He then shot a beam of light towards it and once again, the keyhole disappeared.

"What was that?" Quasimodo asked.

"This world's path is open now," Logan said.

"What?" Quasi asked, uncertain.

"We'll have to be going soon."

"Really?" Esmeralda asked, "So soon?"

Logan shrugged his shoulders. "We're on an important mission. Sorry."

"Well, good luck to you, then..." Esmeralda said, "And Godspeed..." Quasimodo added.

Logan bowed. "Thank you."

"Goodbye Quasi! Goodbye, Esmeralda!" Goofy waved.

"Take care of yourselves, you two!" Donald called.

As Logan began to walk away with the others, he continued to wonder where the heartless came from.

Meanwhile, amongst the outer walls of Notre Dame, one of the gargoyles came to life and stood up, watching them as they left...purring, "There's certainly more to those boys than meets the eye..."

--------------------

Inside the palace of Justice, one lone Heartless appeared in Frollo's chambers...where Maleficent was still confronting Frollo.

"Yes? What is it?" she asked the creature. It hopped up to her and began whispering something into her ear. "I see...the meddling brat..." Maleficent snarled.

"W-what is that thing?" Frollo asked, terrified by the creature.

"One such creature that will help you maintain...justice here in Paris..." Maleficent said, "Join me, and they will help stamp out the licentious crowds in your fair city...Especially...the gypsies..." she added.

Frollo slowly grinned at that...he liked that idea indeed. "Very well...name your terms," he said.

"All you do is join the ranks of the Heartless...and search for a maiden in the city who is pure of heart...if she is not the one I am looking for, you'll know it...and if such is the case, you may do what you want with her..." Maleficent stated.

Frollo grinned even wider., "As you wish...my Mistressssssss..." he hissed.

Just then, one of Frollo's guards came in. "Minister Frollo," he said. "The gypsy has escaped."

"What?!" Frollo asked.

"We've searched the cathedral, she's gone."

"But how...never mind...Get out, you idiot!" Frollo snapped at the guard. The doors were soon heard closed. "I'll find that girl...even if I must burn down all of Paris..." Frollo snarled...as large numbers of Heartless surrounded him, almost as if expecting orders, "And I'll certainly have the right men for the job..."


	16. Radiant Garden 2nd Visit Part 1

Logan and the others were back on track, traveling the world paths. Logan flipped through the pages of the book that Yen Sid had given him. 'Hmm,' he thought.

Max came up to Logan and asked, "What are you reading, Navigator?"

Logan looked to Max and said, "Just call me Logan, okay?"

"Alright, Logan." Max acknowledged.

"Anyway, I'm just catching up on the history of this universe. Trying to find out about things like the Key Blade, The Naturalists...and the Key Blade War."

"Oh..." Max replied.

"Find anything useful, Logan?" Goofy asked.

"A few things," Logan replied. "Like When you guys first met Sora. He fell on you!" he chuckled. "Also, I found out stuff like missing Dalmatians, Olympus Coliseum, Dusks, and this witch called Maleficent."

Donald cringed at the name.

"So, she controls the Heartless, eh? Thought so."

Max turned to Donald and said, "Fellow Navigator, I just picked up a decrease in your blood temperature. Are you alright?"

"Do I look alright?!" Donald shouted.

Suddenly, the ship jerked. "What's going on?" Logan asked.

Max said, "I've adjusted our course for Radiant Garden, Logan."

"Hmm, I wonder why we're going there," Logan scratched his head.

Max replied, "I received a message from Radiant Garden while you were down in Notre Dame."

"Well, let's see it."

Max replied, "Compliance."

The screen in front of them showed static for a moment...until there was the sound of someone hitting metal...and cursing, "Darn new-fangled technology..."answered.

"It's Cid!" Donald said.

"Mind you, it is just a recording," Max told them.

"There we go. Howdy there, Buckaroos!" Cid said, "Merlin's got something to tell ya, so drop by Radiant Garden when ya get a chance."

Max turned to Logan and asked, "Navigator, shall I continue for Radiant Garden?"

Logan smiled. "Proceed, Max."

"Compliance," Max replied.

------------

Merlin fumbled with his spectacles for a moment...just as Logan, Donald, and Goofy appeared in his house.

"Ah...so good for you all to arrive, gents." Merlin said to them.

Logan's eyes widened. He was in the presence of the greatest wizard in history. "Merlin!" he said. "It's an honor to meet you. I'm-"

"Logan, yes, I know," Merlin said casually.

Logan was surprised. "You do?"

"Of course...I even know where you came from. Sarasota, Florida, in the United States of America. And I also know where you will be going next..." Merlin explained, "After all, I can see CENTURIES into the future, and even go there, too."

"Hmm, okay." Logan wanted to test Merlin's knowledge. "Who was the first man on the moon?"

"Neil Armstrong, of course." he replied.

"Ooh, you're good!"

"Thank you, my boy," Merlin said. "Now, if only I could remember why I called you all here."

Logan scratched the back of his head. "You wanted to tell us something?"

Merlin's eyes lit up and he said, "Oh, of course! Ha ha!" He then pulled a book from the shelves of his house. He then brought the book to his table, put it down, then opened it and flipped a few pages with one wave of his hand. "Ah, here we are. " Merlin said, just as the book snapped shut! "Oh, dash it all!" he cursed as he opened the book again to the page he was trying to find.

Logan held in some laughter.

"These blasted things are so sensitive..." he muttered, angrily. "Well, here's what I wanted to talk to you all about." He pointed to a page with the picture of a rusted medallion with a wizard's star in the middle. "Perhaps you know what this is?" he asked, testing them.

Logan came over to the book and looked at the picture. He had never seen anything like it except in comic books, fantasy stories and movies. "No, what is it?"

"This, my boy, is the Star of Asteroth!" Merlin proclaimed, "Upon it is an incantation to a great and powerful spell, one that might tip the scales of battle in our favor."

"Sounds powerful."

"Oh, but it is!" Merlin said, "Here, it has a description of the spell in the paragraphs below the picture."

Logan read aloud at the paragraph, "The incantation of Substitutiary Locomotion."

"Go ahead," Donald said, interested.

Logan read some more. "The spell that creates this force is five mystic words. These words are engraved on the star that was always worn by the sorcerer, Asteroth."

Goofy went, "Ooh! Bet that must make it really special!"

"Well, duh..." Donald remarked.

Logan flipped the page, but there were no more. "Well, where are the words of the spell?"

"Well, that's where you come in," Merlin said, "I need someone to find the Star of Asteroth and bring it here, so I may analyze the spell."

"Where do we find it?" Donald asked.

"Well, that's the hard part," Merlin admitted.

"Why?" Logan asked.

"Well, it doesn't say in the book where to find it," Merlin said.

Logan rolled his eyes. "Great..."

"Maybe it's in here," Goofy said, looking at, of all things, a children's book.

Logan immediately recognized the book. "'Isle of Naboomboo'? I used to read this book when I was in kindergarten."

"Quit screwing around, Goofy!" Donald shouted.

"No, really! The lion wearing a crown has that medallion thingy around his neck!" Goofy said.

Merlin's eyes widened. "Let me see that!" Merlin requested.

Logan took the book from Goofy and handed it to Merlin.

Merlin took the book, brought it close to his eyes, and looked on. "By Jove..." he gasped.

"Is it the star?" Logan asked.

"It is! By Jove, it is!" Merlin shouted excitedly!

"So, how do we get it, Einstein?" Donald asked Goofy.

"Well, there is a spell that might get you three there," Merlin said.

"Can't we take Max?" Logan asked.

"Not for this particular trip." Merlin said, holding up a bed knob, of all things.

"You can't be serious..." Donald commented.

"That's a bed knob," Logan said.

"That it is, and part of another spell I happen to know." Merlin said.

"You mean a spell that can teleport us there or something?"

"The very same. Now, where's the bed this goes to?" Merlin asked, looking around his house.

Logan pointed towards a small bed in the corner. "It's over there."

"Oh, right," Merlin laughed. He then had the boys follow him. He then led them to the bed, and gave Logan the bed knob.

"How does it work?" Logan asked, inspecting the large knob.

Merlin whispered the incantation for the spell into Logan's ear.

Logan held up the bed knob and began the incantation which went, "Hellebore, Henbane, Aconite. Glowworm glow, firefly light." Suddenly, the bed knob began to glow in Logan's hands. "Whoa!"

Merlin said, "Now, just mention your destination and off you go."

Logan then screwed the bed knob onto Merlin's bed. "Come on, guys."

"Now, tell the bed to take you to your destination," Merlin instructed. "Then tap the bed knob three times and twist it counter clockwise."

"Okay." Logan sat on the bed. "Take us to the Isle of Naboomboo." Logan did as Merlin instructed, tapping the bed knob and twisting it. The bed began to shake, the bed knob began to glow, and away they went!


	17. Isle of Naboomboo Part 1

**A/N: This chapter was co-written by John-The-Enforcer.**

Logan, Goofy and Donald were completely surprised by what they saw around them... It seemed almost like a tunnel of light and color around them...until they came to a bright light...

"Look guys!" Goofy pointed, "There it is, the Island of Naboomboo..."

"Right...below...us..." Logan slowly realized...just as the bed began to fall towards the water!

"AAAAAAAAAAAA-HOO HOO HOO HOOOEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!" Goofy screamed.

"Mayday mayday!" Logan cried.

Donald was busy saying prayers...

"Prepare for splashdown!!"

Goofy then said, "HOLD YOUR BREATH!!"...as they went right into the lagoon of which the crescent shaped island had...

As they went under, however, they were surprised...they could actually breath!

"Wow..." Donald said.

"Well, we're here..." Logan said..."Sort of..." Logan eyed around. "We must be in the lagoon."

"Hello there! New around here, fellows?" an elderly voice called to them. They looked, and saw, of all things, a codfish wearing a fine jacket, a derby hat, and holding a cane in one fin and a smoking pipe in the other.

"Oh, hello um...Mr. Codfish," said Logan. "Yes we are new."

"Ah, I thought so. Welcome to Naboomboo Lagoon!" he said.

"Thanks."

"So, what brings you gents to this fine patch of ocean?" the Codfish asked.

"Well, we kinda missed our mark..." Donald began.

"We were trying to get to the Isle," said Logan.

"The isle? Oooooh dear..." the Codfish said, a bit fearfully.

Logan raised an eye brow. "What, what's wrong?"

"Dangerous folk up on the island...dangerous folk indeed..." the Codfish explained.

"We can handle anything we come across, right guys?"

"Well, I hope you're ready for THAT!" the Codfish shouted as he quickly dove behind a coral...just as a silvery fishing hook dove down towards them.

Logan's eyes widened. "Whoa!!"

"Gawrsh..." Goofy gulped.

Donald said, "Wait a minute! This could be our ticket to getting that medallion!"

Logan nodded, "Good thinking, Donald."

"Well, if you plan on going up there, I wish you fellows good luck...you're going to need it..." the Codfish said, shaking their hands and taking cover again.

"Okay guys, hold on!"

Goofy and Donald got the hook around part of the back of the bed and gave the line three good yanks...the bed was then being pulled out of the ocean!

"Is this such a good idea?" Goofy asked, "Whoever's pullin' this bed's gotta be one strong guy..."

"Then we'll just find out," said Logan, holding on tight to the bedpost.

Suddenly, they came splashing out of the water...flew through the air...and came down to land on the sandy beach of the lagoon.

"Uh-oh...people?! PEOPLE?! AAAAAH, NO! What scurvy luck!" a particularly none-too-bright voice said behind them.

Logan quickly turned to see that it was the bear from the cover of the book. A bear wearing a sailor's hat and shirt...about 9 feet tall!

"Uh-oh..." Donald gulped.

"Ahyuk! Hi there!" Goofy said.

Logan got out of the bed and walked up towards the bear. "Actually, that would be person," he said. "I'm the only person you see here, sir."

"Huh?" the bear gasped...but then he picked up Logan by the back of his neck and said, "Now don't get smart with me, mate! Can't ya read readin'?!" The bear then directed Logan over to a sign and said, "It says...duh...NO PEOPLIN' ALLOWED!"

Logan scoffed at the sign. "What a stupid law!"

"Hey! D'at's by order of the king! And the law says that any people caught peoplin' on the island says I gotta da da da...Toss 'em back into the sea!" the bear said, "So, back ya go!"

"Wait!" Goofy said, "We only wanna see the king...and it says here that anyone can see him."

"Duh...where's it say that?" the bear asked, still holding onto Logan.

"Right here on the third page!" Goofy pointed into the open book.

The bear looked...read the page...then dropped Logan on the ground. "Wha...well...sure enough, matey...but ya don't know the king! He da da da...DON'T LIKE PEOPLE!" the bear sputtered.

"No matter," said Logan, getting up. "We are on important business. Please lead the way!"

The bear groaned and said, "Ooooh, alright...but da da da don't say I didn't warn ya..." The bear then led the way, humming and singing "Blow the Man Down".

"Better take the bed knob," Logan whispered to Goofy. "So no one takes it."

"Good idea, Logan! Ahyuk!" Goofy replied.

"And quick thinkin' on bringing out that book." Donald commented, "Logan would have been sleepin' with the fishes..."

"Come on, lets go," Logan said.

**_"Isle of Namboomboo"_**

--

So, they followed the bear into the depths of the jungle...until they reached a large clearing...where a tent was...with someone yelling extremely loudly in it! "GET OUT OF HERE!" it roared.

Out of the tent tumbled a secretary bird wearing a suit and tie and a pair of large pincnez on its beak. "Yes yes," said the bird as he saw the bear with Logan Donald and Goofy behind him. "What can I do for you sir?"

"Da da da...these guys here say they wanna see the King..." the bear said, gesturing to Logan, Donald and Goofy.

"I'm terribly sorry, but I'm afraid King Leonidas is no mood to see anyone..." the secretary bird stated...just as another yell from within the tent nearly bowled them over.

"Ugh, He sounds angry," said Logan.

"Oh, he is dreadfully upset. We've had to cancel the annual game this year and he was SO looking forward to it..." the secretary bird said...another roar erupted from the tent.

"So...just send these strangers back to the sea..." the secretary bird commanded.

"Aye aye, sir." the bear said.

"Wait a minute," Logan said, avoiding the bear's arms. "Maybe I can help, what's the matter?"

"Well...are you familiar with the game of soccer?" the bird asked.

"Yeah. I practiced it back at high school. Does the king play soccer?"

"Excellent!" the secretary bird exclaimed happily, "We've been in need of a referee and three players for the opposing team."

"Really?" Logan smiled. "Well I could be the referee and my friends here could be your replacement players."

"Splendid! We must discuss this with King Leonidas!" the Secretary bird said, guiding Logan to the tent.

"WHAT DO YOU WANT?!" the King shouted from within.

"Logan's a goner," said Donald as he gulped.

After a few minutes...

"HAR HAR HAR HAR! Excellent, matey! Excellent!" King Leonidas said to Logan as they exited the tent.

King Leonidas himself was a lion wearing a royal cape and crown...and around his neck...was the Star of Asteroth!

"What a cool...ornament, sire," said Logan.

"Har har! Ye like it? Been me prized possession for generations, matey!" King Leonidas laughed, patting Logan hard on the back. "And here be our replacement players for the annual soccer game."

Just then, the secretary bird noticed something wrong. "Oh, dear, your Majesty...we need three players for the game...we only have the new referee and the two players..." the secretary bird cried.

Logan put a finger to his chin. "Hmm, you do have a point there." Just then, he was struck with an idea. "I got it." He then ran into the jungle.

King Leonidas leaned to the Secretary Bird and asked, "What's he up to?"

Suddenly, there was a bright flash of light. As the light dissipated, Logan walked out of the jungle. "Your majesty." he said.

"Well, what was that all about?" King Leonidas asked, crossing his arms.

"May I present your third player." Logan then pointed to the jungle with both hands. "Da da da daaaa!! Sir Robin Hood!" Logan announced...as Robin Hood jumped forward out of the jungle and did a bow.

"Your Majesty, I will be honored to play in this soccer game." Robin Hood replied.

"HAR HAR! Splendid!" King Leonidas said..."And you were worried, bird brain!" He nudged the Secretary Bird a bit.

Logan went over to Robin and whispered. "That's the star around his neck. Think you can snatch it during the game?"

"Well, it will be a bit of a trick...but I can pull if off." Robin Hood whispered back.

"Thanks."

"The game is this afternoon!" King Leonidas proudly exclaimed, "Oh, what a game this will be!"

A feline figure behind a tree peeked out and purred, "Indeed..."


	18. Isle of Naboomboo Part 2

**A/N: This chapter was co-written by John-The-Enforcer.**

Well, it was a big turnout for the game. Animals of different species piled into the audience stands for the game. Logan took up his position as the referee.

"Royal fans!" called out the king. "This is official! We have a volunteer referee!"

Logan looked at the Yellow Team...and gulped...they were a bunch of bruisers! A gorilla for the goalie, and a crocodile, a hyena, a warthog, and a rhino! "Right dirty Yellows," he said. "Lets have a nice clean game." He even guessed...with King Leonidas wearing a yellow uniform, that he was the team's leader. The Blue Team was made up of Robin Hood, Goofy, Donald, a kangaroo, a cheetah, and an elephant for the goalie. Logan smiled as he looked at them. "Right True Blues. Best foot forward!"

The kangaroo and cheetah were shaking a bit from the sight of the yellow team's members... Donald was shaking as well. Goofy gulped...but Robin Hood grinned. "So, what's the game plan?" Donald asked Robin Hood.

"We're gonna let the King win...but don't make it look TOO easy.." Robin Hood whispered..."Then, after the game, leave the rest to me..."

Logan then placed the ball in front of the king, walked out of the way, and blew on his whistle. The match had begun!

King Leonidas let out an excited roar then kicked the ball hard!

The Warthog on his team got the ball and proceeded to do some knee kicks before passing it to the Hyena.

The Hyena kicked the ball forward...then played with the ball a little...then passed it to the Rhino.

The Rhino scooped up the ball with his horn, then head-butted it to the Crocodile...who then bounced the ball with his tail, snapping his jaws to get the other players out of his way!

"Those guys better be careful," thought Logan as he watched the game. "Those teeth look sharp!"

Not wanting to be on the receiving end of a crushing bite, the Blue Teams players got out of the way...leaving only the Elephant standing between the Crocodile and the first goal of the game.

The Crocodile snuck up to the Elephant...and pulled out a mouse...who then raspberried the elephant...who then panicked and ducked behind the goal!

Logan's jaw just dropped...what the... _'weird game,' _he thought.

The Crocodile got the ball down on the ground to be kicked...just as the Cheetah ran quickly, got the ball away from the Crocodile...leaving a trail of flames behind... The Crocodile picked up the tip of his tail and began trying to blow out the flames.

Logan held in a chuckle. Until the Cheetah accidentally ran over his foot... "OUCH!!" Then he noticed his foot was on fire! "Watch where you're going!!" Logan then proceeded to put the flame out...

The Cheetah weaved around the other players...then made a kick...only for his pants to fall down by accident!

The Kangaroo on the Blue Team was hopping to keep up with the ball, then juggled the ball a bit before passing it to Goofy. Goofy was careful not to touch the ball with his hands...then kicked it to Donald...only for the ball to bounce off of his head and go to Robin Hood! Robin kicked the ball a few times as he ran with it...then whacked!

The Gorilla for the Yellow Team, however, was swinging by the upper part of the goal...then kicked the ball hard!

The ball was flying right towards the Hyena and King Leonidas! The Hyena ducked and the ball hit Leonidas right in the face!

"Ooooh!" thought Logan. "That had to hurt!"

The Hyena laughed at the spectacle...only to be kicked hard by Leonidas...right into the Kangaroo...who then kicked the Hyena rapidly in the head!

Logan suddenly blew his whistle. "Foul!"

"Where? This game's makin' me hungry!" the Crocodile asked.

"No kicking the other players!"

The ball bounced into the Elephant's hands...who then hit the ball with his trunk...only for it to wrap around his face!

The Warthog and Cheetah were coming to blows over getting their hands on the ball!

Logan blew the whistle furiously to stop! "What did I just say?" It then became pretty obvious that he wasn't getting through to these...animals! "Oy, why do I even bother?" The ball flew over his head...and Logan got bowled over by the players! Logan groaned in pain, trying to get up.

"Sir Logan, are you alright?" Robin asked.

Suddenly, two Vultures ran from the sidelines, a stretcher between them. From the way they were enthusiastically carrying it, Logan had the scary idea that they weren't really there for medical help...

"I'm fine," said Logan. "Oh my back!" He then got up and brushed himself off.

King Leonidas came up and patted Logan hard on the back, saying, "You're doin' fine, matey!"

"Thanks, ugh!" Logan then blew his whistle again. "Move it around!"

"GET ON WITH THE MATCH!" King Leonidas shouted...running after the ball again.

The two Vultures walked back to the side lines...disappointed...that really scared Logan... _"Why hasn't Rob grabbed the star yet?" _he thought.

As Robin Hood nearly passed Logan, he whistled for Robin. When the fox got close, Logan asked, "Why haven't you grabbed the star yet?"

"Just waiting for the opportune moment, my friend..." Robin Hood replied.

"Well, hurry up!"

"Don't worry about it...trust me." Robin Hood said, getting back in the game.

"I hope so."

The Crocodile got the ball on his head and began to bounce it, snapping his jaws again...until the Rhino accidentally stepped on the his scaly tail...sending the Croc's jaws flying...munching down on the Kangaroo's tail!.

The Crocodile's jaws drooped, not having its teeth where they belonged...

"Ouch," thought Logan. He then blew his whistle yet again. "Time out!" He then ran over and grabbed the teeth off the kangaroo's tail. "You okay, Ma'm?"

"Yes, I'm alright, thank you," the Kangaroo said, brushing her tail and hopping back after the ball.

Logan then walked over to the Crocodile. "Keep these in your mouth! Sheesh!"

The Crocodile snatched his teeth back, got them back into his mouth...the followed after the others...who were getting into a terrible brawl on the field!

The other team mates were clobbering each other for the ball!

Logan blew his whistle like crazy. "FOUL! FOUL! FOUL!! ARE YOU ALL DEFF!!"

The Rhino eventually kicked the ball out of the brawl...only for the Cheetah to catch it on his head and get a running start...only for the Crocodile to step on his tail until the Cheetah ran into a rut...literally.

"Ugh!!"

The Crocodile then used his tail like a golf club and smacked it towards the goal...only for Donald to get in the way...and have the ball smush his head down!

Donald then head-butted the ball out...where it then hit the Hyena while it was laughing...and made the Hyena cry!

"Serves you right!" cried Logan.

The Kangaroo gave the ball another head-butt...only for the ball to wind up stuck between the tusks of the Warthog! The Warthog shook his head to get the ball unstuck...only for Leonidas to pick him up by his hind legs and wheel them both across the field like a wheelbarrow.

Robin Hood stuck out one leg, got the ball out from under them...and had the Warthog and Leonidas run a deep rut into the field!

Robin then kicked the ball...only for the Crocodile to head butt it back.

Goofy was taking some steps back, getting ready for the ball to land... Just as the Rhino poked him in the rear with his horn! "AAAAAAAAAAAA-HOO HOO HOO HOOOEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!" Goofy screamed...just as the ball became caught in his open mouth!

Leonidas and the Rhino then began kicking Goofy, trying to get him to cough up the ball! Goofy ran away from them...only to be tripped up by the Crocodile's tail...which then had him spit the ball out!

The ball bounced across the field. The Gorilla smacked the ball hard with its right hand and sent it flying over the players as they were running after it!

"Not again!" Logan was then trampled by the on-coming players! "Ugh!"

The Vultures excitedly ran towards the field...

_'Oh no!'_ thought Donald. "He's not dead, you scavengers!" Donald yelled at them.

The Vultures once again walked back to the sidelines...disappointed.

The ball bounced over to the Elephant...who caught it by the tip of his trunk...then shot it like a cannon!

Logan sat up, only to duck again when the ball flew over him. "AAAAAHHHHHH!!" Logan was once again trampled by the on-coming players chasing the ball!

"I've had enough of this!" he shouted as he got back up. "I'll just magnet that star over here!"

Robin stopped him. "Not yet!" he whispered to him, "Trust me..."

"Fine."

"Just stay off to one side...might be healthier for you..." Robin suggested.

Logan nodded and ran to the sidelines. The Gorilla kicked the ball...sending it across the field...over the heads of the players...and back towards the other side! The Elephant caught the ball in his trunk and shot it back.

"This is going to get boring fast," said Logan.

With that, it became like a tennis match...with neither the Gorilla nor the Elephant giving quarter. The players were in the middle of the field, keeping an eye on the ball.

"DON'T JUST STAND THERE! HIT IT IN!" Leonidas shouted at his teammates!

With that, Leonidas' teammates started to hoist the Rhino into the air.

"What are they doing?" Logan raised his whistle, about to blow.

The ball went towards the Elephant...so, the Rhino got ready for the hit...Oh, the Rhino got the hit alright...the ball hit the tip of his horn...and it sent the ball flying all over the field! His comrades got so tuckered out from supporting his weight that they hit the ground! The ball even flew around Leonidas until he got so dizzy he hit the ground!

"I'll get it" The ball even hit Logan in the face until it began to fly into the air! Logan summoned the Key Blade and shot a ice bolt. Only to miss and have it fly into the air...

"STOP… THAT… BALL!" Leonidas shouted angrily! His yell was of such force that it blew all the players and the referee into the Blue Team's goal! Finally, the deflated ball began to fall back to Earth...so Leonidas just sauntered over...and just blew the ball into the Blue Team's goal. The crowd cheered! Leonidas laughed triumphantly. "GOAL! HAR HAR HAR! Game's over..." Leonidas said to Logan, "I WIN!"

Logan crawled out from the pile of exhausted players. "No need to gloat!"

Robin whispered, "It's okay...it's all going according to plan."

--

Later, Robin helped King Leonidas get his royal cloak on. "There you are, your Majesty...well played, today." Robin complimented. "Just out of curiosity, your Majesty, have you ever heard of the 'Gypsy Switch'?" Robin asked as he finished putting Leonidas' cloak on.

"Why, no...can't says as I have..." Leonidas said, turning to face him...not noticing that the referee's whistle was around his neck instead of the Star of Asteroth.

Logan's eyes widened. Robin was good...really good. The Star of Astroth was in Robin's hands...right behind his back.

"Well, it was a fun game. We must be on our way." Logan said as he carefully took the Star of Asteroth and hid it in his pocket. "We'll visit maybe. Come on, guys."

"Alright! Farewell, maties!" King Leonidas waved.

Robin then said, "And fare thee well, your Majesty." and bowed.

Quickly, Logan and the others began to run to the bed at the shore.

"What a swell bunch...wouldn't ye say, birdy?" Leonidas chortled happily.

The Secretary Bird noticed something amiss and began babbling hysterically.

"What are you going on about, feather head?!" Leonidas snapped, pounding the bird's head.

"Your star...Your ROYAL STAR! They've stolen it!" the bird said from within the collar of his shirt.

"HAR HAR HAR HAR! Don't be ridiculous!" Leonidas laughed, "What do you think THIS is, birdbrain?!" He held out his necklace...until the bird blew the whistle...figuratively and literally. Leonidas looked at the whistle...then roared, "WHY DIDN'T YOU SAY SO?!" The roar blew off the Secretary bird's clothes and feathers...and threw him across the island!

--

Meanwhile, Logan, Donald, Goofy and Robin Hood jumped onto the bed. "We got it!" Logan said. "The magic words. Traguna, maquoidis, tracorum saintus dee. Cool!" They then heard angered roars from the jungle! "Uh oh!"

"Hmm...who thought he'd figure it out that fast..." Robin said casually.

"We gotta do something!" said Logan.

Goofy tried to screw the bed knob back in...with no luck!

"The other way, Goofball!" Donald shouted.

"Oh, right...ahyuk!

"HOLD IT RIGHT THERE!" Leonidas shouted at them, some fifty feet away...and closing fasr!

Logan then summoned the Key Blade. "Blizzard!" he shouted, firing a cold wave at the king. The cold wave hit the King and froze him in mid-step.

"Blimey..." Robin gasped.

Logan breathed a sigh of relief. "That was close." He then turned to Goofy. "Get us outta here."

Goofy said, "Right...uh...how does that spell work again?" Donald slapped his head and muttered angrily.

Robin said, "Better remember quick, gents...in this tropic heat, that won't hold him for long..."

"Say the destination, tap it three times, then turn it counter clockwise," explained Logan.

Goofy laughed, "Oh right, ahyuk! Merlin's house in Radiant Garden". He then tapped the bed knob three times and turned it counter clockwise. The bed began to shake and glow...and then, they all vanished from Naboomboo.

**_"Isle of Naboomboo"_**


	19. Radiant Garden 2nd Visit Part 2

**A/N: This chapter was co-written by John-The-Enforcer.**

Merlin was pacing about...until he saw a bright glow in his house! "Oh, you're back!" Merlin exclaimed in surprise.

"Merlin," Logan said. "We got it!"

"Oh! Excellent! Excellent!" Merlin said, "Quick, give it here!" Logan reached into his pocket and gave Merlin the star. Merlin took it, excited beyond all belief...then, he put a paper on top of it...and used a pen to scribble on the medallion until the image of the medallion and the incantation showed up on the paper. Merlin then folded up the paper and hid it amongst his wizard robes. "Hold onto the medallion, Logan..." Merlin said...until he finally noticed Robin..."Oh...Sir Robin Hood of Nottingham, I presume."

"You presume correctly...er...Merlin, right?" Robin Hood asked.

"The very same, sir." Merlin said.

"Well, Robin," said Logan. "I guess it's time to send you home."

"Right then." Robin Hood replied, "Until we meet again, Sir Logan...cheerio!" Logan's Keyblade began to glow and within a flash, Robin Hood was gone.

"Nice fellow...and not bad...for a thief." Merlin added.

"Well, that's all I needed you boys for..." Merlin said, "For now, I must study the spell and its properties."

"So Merlin...," Logan hesitated. "...Do you know...where Sora might be?"

"Sadly, no, my boy...that is beyond even my powers..." Merlin answered.

"Oh."

"So...where will you be off to next?" Merlin asked.

Logan sighed. "Wherever the paths lead us I guess."

"Well, wherever the paths lead you...remain safe and vigilant." Merlin advised.

"Do...do you think we'll ever find him? I mean...for Donald and Goofy's sake."

"Well...more often than not...that's up to you, Key-bearer." Merlin said.

Goofy said, "I hope we'll see Sora again...not that we're in a hurry, Logan...it's just that...we do miss him."

Donald lowered his head and said, "He could be a pain in the tail sometimes...but he was still our friend..."

"I promised Kairi...and I'm not gonna break it!"

"Okay!" Donald said.

"Right! Ahyuk!" Goofy laughed happily.

"Friendship...such a strong bond..." Merlin said.

--

Maleficent glared at Pete. "B…b…but Maleficent," begged Pete. "It wasn't my fault, I swear."

"I am very disappointed in you, Pete..." Maleficent said.

"W..what are ya gonna do?"

"Apparently, I've made a miscalculation..." Maleficent said. Pete breathed a sigh of relief. "You see...I thought you were the only one with an axe to grind with that Fantasy Land trash...however, I've found someone else with such hatred for that rodent king..." Maleficent said.

"Oh yeah? Who's that?" Pete asked.

"Perhaps you know of him..." Maleficent said, gesturing to a thin, mouse-like character.

"Hello, Pete, ol' buddy, ol' pal!" the mouse said.

Pete was surprised. "Mortimer?"

"That's right, Pete old friend..." Mortimer said as he stepped out of the shadows, "I mean, c'mon! Keepin' that cute little dish of a queen of his and leavin' me with nothing?! That's just plain...heartless of him..."

Pete chuckled. "And I suppose you can comfort her, then?"

"I could...if we get her lousy king out of the way..." Mortimer said, a wicked grin on his face, "So, whadya say...partner?"

Pete smiled wickedly. "Deal!"

"First thing's first, you two..." Maleficent said, "We need the one who holds the Key Blade removed, first...then you can settle your grudge with King Mickey..."

"Sound good to ya, Morty?" Pete asked Mortimer

"If it's the warm up I need to wipe the walls with King Muck-head, sure..." Mortimer said. "Ha chya chya!"


	20. Agrabah Part 1

**A/N: This chapter was co-written by John-The-Enforcer.**

Max came up to Logan as he had a look at the medallion he had with him. "What is the purpose of this piece of ornamental metal?" Max asked.

"Merlin gave it to me," Logan replied. "It's supposed to make objects come to life, I guess."

Max then requested, "Clarify."

"I'll explain later."

Max then replied, "Confirmed...Logan, we are approaching a desert-climate world."

Logan sighed. "And no sun screen."

"Highly recommend local camouflage to shield yourself from aversive solar conditions." Max suggested.

Logan looked through the book to see if the world had been recorded, and it was. "Agrabah."

"Hey, we've been there before...ahyuk!" Goofy said, "It'll be great to see Al and Jas again!"

"Sure will." Donald replied.

"Al and Jas?" Logan raised a brow. "Never mind, take us down."

"Compliance." Max answered.

--

**__**

"Agrabah"

Logan, Donald and Goofy walked through the streets of the vast desert city. "Whew...this part of Agrabah, we could do without..." Donald said, wiping sweat from his brow.

"Yeah," replied Logan. "It's hot out here."

"Well, I'm fine..." Goofy said, holding a tanning tin on his arms.

Logan noticed that the city was almost empty. "Where is everyone?"

"Gawrsh...maybe it's high noon..." Goofy said, "Sun's the hottest around then."

"Just put that thing away, you big palooka!" Donald yelled.

"Oops, sorry...ahyuk!" Goofy chuckled.

Just then, a gigantic caravan walked through the streets of the city."C'mon, let's check it out!" Logan said.

They ran up to the traveling caravan, seeing people dressed in colorful silks and riding camels and elephants. "Hey, what's goin' on?!" Donald shouted.

One of the people in the caravan looked at the three. "Haven't you heard?" he asked. "Today is the day that the princess Jasmine marries Aladdin. We're on our way to the palace for the royal wedding."

"WOW!" Goofy shouted happily, "Al and Jas are finally going to tie the not! Ahyuk!"

"Aladdin?" Logan asked. "You mean the boy with the magic lamp?"

"The very same, Logan!" Donald said.

"Hmm... I'd like to meet this guy. Plus, this will have been the third wedding I've ever been to."

"And just wait until you see Princess Jasmine...she is so beautiful! Ahyuk!" Goofy chuckled bashfully.

"Wait...third wedding?" Donald asked.

"Yeah, I went to my dad's wedding to his third wife, and my best friend Wally's wedding in New York."

"Oh..." Donald said.

"Come on, let's go." Logan and the other began walking behind the caravan, towards the palace.

--

Logan looked up in awe when the arrived at the enormous white Arabian palace. "Whoa!" he said. "This place is huge!"

"Just like I remember it, ahyuk!" Goofy said.

"Same here." Donald said.

"So," thought Logan. "How do we get in?"

"Well, the caravan's going through the main gates, right?" Donald offered.

Logan smirked. "Right, lets follow them."

"It'll be great to see Al and Jas again." Goofy cheered.

"And finally tying the knot after all this time..." Donald commented as they followed closely behind the desert caravan.

As they passed through the main gates, they stared around in awe and wonder. Many of the guests were dropping off extravagant wedding gifts for the couple-to-be. Logan whistled. "This must be one important wedding," he said. "Let's hope there aren't any heartless around."

"Yeah...especially for Jasmine's big day." Goofy said.

--

Goofy, Donald and Logan were led to the wedding pavilion. There were so many people there... Logan felt a little crowded.

"Hey, there's three chairs right here!" Goofy whispered.

Logan went first, followed by Donald, then Goofy. "Thank goodness," said Logan. "My feet ache." He then took off one of his boots and began to massage his foot.

"Me, too...the desert sun's pretty mean on these webbed feet." Donald commented.

"So that's Aladdin, huh?" asked Logan, pointing to a young man dressed in royal robes and a large turban. "I always thought he was Chinese. Because most stories depict him that way."

"Where did you get your information?" Donald muttered.

Suddenly, there was a loud fanfare. "Hey, the weddin's beginnin'!" Goofy whispered. They turned their attention to the aisle.

Bridesmaids walked down the aisle, followed by a little boy carrying a flag. A white carpet appeared, led by doves. It covered the entire isle. The peacocks standing in front of the door contracted their feathers, revealing princess Jasmine in a wedding gown and veil.

"Wow...she sure looks purty..." Goofy whispered.

"Yeah..." Donald sighed.

Logan's eyes widened. "Whoa!" he said. "She sure is."

"Now, take it easy there, big fella...she's about to be married, ya know..." Donald said.

"I know."

Jasmine walked down the isle, to the ooos and ahhs of the crowd. When she reached the end of the isle, she and Aladdin walked up a few stairs to the top of the pavilion. They looked into each other's eyes...both of them very happy.

Goofy sniffled, "Gawrsh...I'm no good at weddings..." Donald even pulled out a hanky and blew his nose with it.

"And no heartless in sight," Logan said, looking relaxed. He sighed as he watched them take up each other's hands...

Suddenly, there was a low rumbling. Genie, on the scene, remarked, "I thought the ground was supposed to move AFTER the wedding..."

"Heartless?" asked Donald.

Goofy and Donald quickly took up their weapons...just as a herd of elephants burst into the wedding hall!

"STAMPEDE!" Genie yelled, dressed up as a cowboy.

"LDG squad! yelled Logan. "Move out!" They quickly moved out...out of the way of the stampeding herd! All of a sudden, several men in dark-looking clothes confronted the panicking guests, weapons drawn.

"Who are these guys?" Goofy asked.

"They aren't Heartless," said Donald. "But they're still party crashers!"

Logan counted, "Thirty nine, forty. There's forty of them...Oh my god! They're the Forty Thieves!"

"Forty thieves?!" Donald shrieked...just as one thief confronted him...with some sort of claw-like weapon on his knuckles.

"Your valuables, if you please?" the thief demanded.

Logan gasped. "Whoa, Arabian Wolverine...scary!"

"What are you talking about, peasant?!" the thief shouted.

"Who are you calling peasant?" Logan then summoned the Key Blade and pointed it at the imposing threat.

Donald took advantage of the thief being distracted and tried to bash him in the head with his wand...only to be grabbed and flung right at Logan!

"Oof!" Logan lay on the floor.

"Probably didn't have any valuables on him...Cassim better be delivering on his end..." the thief snarled.

"Hey, you guys look like you could use a pick-me-up." Genie said as he helped Logan and Donald to their feet.

Logan then shouted, "I don't need help to whoop this loser!" The thief turned to face Logan. "What are you lookin' at ugly?"

"Only a fool who is tired of living!" the thief yelled, charging at Logan with those knuckle-blades of his.

Donald aimed his wand at the ground and said, "BLIZZARD!" The thief slipped on the ice and fell hard on his back!

"Good job, Donald!" shouted Logan.

Goofy charged at a particularly fat thief...only to be belly-bucked backwards! "AAAAAAAAAHOOHOOHOOHOOWEEEE!" Goofy screamed as he flew right at Logan and Donald. Before Goofy landed on top of Logan and Donald, he found himself landing on the Magic Carpet. "Nice catch! Ahyuk!" Goofy said.

Logan was surprised, "Whoa, a flying carpet!"

"Well, DUH!" Donald said.

"What? I never saw one for real before!"

"Oh...heheheheheh." Donald chuckled.

Just then, Logan spotted a thief in a blue cloak and a mask over his face, only revealing his eyes. He was searching through the treasury.

One thief crept up on Logan...only to get punched by...JASMINE! "That is for ruining my wedding!" she said.

"Princess Jasmine, I presume?" Logan asked, bowing.

"The very same...who are you?" she asked.

"I'll explain later!" Logan then ran towards the treasury.

"Where is it?" the thief in the treasury wondered aloud...until he found a scepter-like object, "At last..." The thief picked it up, only to be tackled by Aladdin.

"May I see your invitation?" Aladdin said, patting one end of a scepter in his hands.

"Stay out of my way, boy...unless you want to get HURT!" the thief shouted, throwing some coins at Aladdin to distract him.

Aladdin swatted the coins away with the scepter in his hands...and soon found himself in scepter-to-scepter combat with the thief.

"Fool, you don't stand a chance against the king of thieves!" yelled the thief.

"Then remind me to bow once I've kicked your butt!" shouted a voice.

Aladdin looked...just as Logan jump-kicked the thief away. "Sora!" Aladdin gasped. But then, he looked confused when he saw that it wasn't Sora. "Sora?"

"Long story...will tell you later..." Logan replied. He then turned to the King of thieves. Suddenly he began to twirl the key blade around his body and then pointed it at the king. He waved his finger gesturing the king to come over.

"Pretty skilled with that weapon, aren't you, boy?" the thief said.

Logan smirked. "Well not to brag, but yeah!"

"I've come a long way for this...not to lose it..." the thief said, holding the scepter in his hands tightly.

Logan smiled. "Too bad!" He then used Magnet to snatch the scepter from the thief and grabbed it. "Nya nyah!"

"NO!" the thief yelled as he charged forward for the scepter again. Logan then jumped upwards, avoiding the King of thieves. "I haven't come all this way just to let a couple of snot-nosed brats like you stand between me and the ultimate treasure!" the thief yelled, pulling the rug out from under Aladdin and Logan.

Aladdin and Logan jump off just in time. "You're gonna have to do better than that, creep!" Aladdin said with a confident grin.

"Allow me," said Logan as he fired a fireball at the King of Thieves.

The king dodged...with an almost familiar agility. Just then, one of the elephants roared in.

"WHOA! DOWN, BOY! DOWN!" Genie shouted, riding it like a cowboy.

"Duck!" Logan knocked Aladdin out of the way. "What the..." Logan wondered. The thief had vanished from sight..."Where'd he go?"

"Did you see where he went?" Aladdin asked.

Logan shook his head and said, "No, he just vanished… Damn."

"Now...let's get down to business...who are you?" Aladdin asked.

"I'm Logan Ridenbaugh, from Sarasota, Florida."

"Florida?" Aladdin asked, quizzically.

"Florida?!" Genie shouted excited, "I love that place! Sunshine, warm temperatures...and the amusement parks are out of this world!"

Logan chuckled. "Disney World especially, dude!"

Genie said, 'Yeah, I love that place!...So...you're the holding the Key Blade...but...you're not Sora..."

"Yeah... I know," Logan said, raising an eyebrow.

"Well, anyone who holds that weapon's a friend of mine. My friends call me Al...short for Aladdin." Aladdin said, offering his hand.

"I know who you are. I read about you in the 1001 Arabian nights"

"Er...come again?" Aladdin asked.

"These 1001 Arabian Nights, silly!" Genie said, holding up a book with the title of it being...well, you get the idea... "Lotta good pictures, too.."

"Aladdin!" shouted Donald as he and Goofy rushed in.

"Donald?! Goofy?!" Aladdin said excitedly, "Man, aren't you guys a sight for sore eyes!"

"Good t'see you again, Al...ahyuk!" Goofy said, shaking Aladdin's hand.

"Who were those guys?" Donald asked.

"If I know my stories, those were Ali baba's forty thieves," said Logan.

"Ali Baba?" Aladdin asked.

"Technically, my young friend, Ali Baba was the kid who encountered the 40 thieves." Genie corrected.

"Thats what I meant," said Logan. "Anyway, it doesn't look like they took much."

"That's because we kicked their keesters out of here!" Donald said proudly.

"And besides, the King of Thieves was just after this scepter..." Aladdin said, holding it aloft.

The parrot, Iago, flew up and landed on the scepter. "With all the other great stuff, why go for this thing?" Iago asked.

Suddenly. the scepter began to flash with a bright light. "Your question is mine to answer!" an ethereal female's voice proclaimed.

Everyone covered their eyes at the tremendous light. As the light dissipated a little, there was the image of a pale woman with glowing eyes...in pale, but fancy robes...

"Gawrsh..." Goofy gulped.

"Whoa!" said Logan.

"W-w-what do you suppose that is?" Donald asked.

"The King of Thieves sought my sight to find the Ultimate Treasure..." the pale, ghost-like woman replied.

"Did somebody say treasure?" asked Iago.

"Oooh...I think I know what she is guys...an Oracle..." Genie said.

"You mean a spirit that can predict the future?" asked Logan.

"Amongst other things..." Genie said.

"Okay, you know all, so tell all." said Iago. "Where is the treasure? You know, the ultimate one?"

"I am bound by the rule of one...one question...one answer..." the Oracle said.

"I only want one answer!" Iago shouted. "Where is the Ultimate Treasure?"

"You've already asked your question."

"You mean before? Oh, that wasn't a question! That was uh... thinking out loud." Iago defended.

Genie grabbed Iago and said, "Very loud!"

"Wow," said Logan. "Think of it. We could ask questions about anything. What's going to happen next, the meaning of life. So many possibilities."

"Maybe Al should give this Oracle a go..." Goofy suggested.

"Okay." Aladdin held the scepter for a moment...then said, "Well, I know about my future..." as he gave a glance towards Jasmine..."It's my past that's a mystery..."

"And it's not just ONE question...it's a lot of questions..." Aladdin said, a touch of doubt in his voice.

"Take some time to think it over, Al..." Genie said, putting his hands on his friend's shoulders.

"We all wanna know our past," said Logan. "Because we all can't remember it that clearly."

"Well...mine...it's more complicated..." Aladdin said.

Logan sighed. "I can see... growing up without a father in your life."

"How did you know about that?" Aladdin asked.

"I feel the same way." Logan frowned. "My mom and dad got divorced when I was two years old. I barely get to see my father anymore since we moved to Florida."

"Oh...I'm sorry..." Aladdin offered.

Logan shrugged. "To make things worse, he's gotten very sick recently, due to cancer." He sighed. "At least your dad may have died peacefully."

"Well, I don't know...he left my mother when I was very young...we never knew what happened to him..." he said. "Well...Genie's right...I need some time to think about this..." So, Aladdin walked off, the Oracle scepter still in his hands.

"Poor kid..." Genie said.

"Ah, but mere questions about your past can be answered by your father..." said the Oracle.

That got Aladdin's attention. "My father?!" Aladdin asked in shock.

The oracle stretched out her arms, and then a face appeared in her robes. Logan looked on and saw what looked like an older version of Aladdin, except that the person had a bit of grey in his otherwise black hair, and had a moustache and beard.

Aladdin was speechless...he didn't even know that his father was even alive. "My father's alive?"


End file.
